


1001 Fluffy Nights

by Two_Guns_And_A_Knife



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 33,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife/pseuds/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Babe story. Stephanie Plum is already deeply in love with Ranger before they even meet...Theme Songs: Caribbean Blue and Only Time by Enya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Go and Catch a Falling Star

********Prologue** ** ** **

******~Go and Catch a Falling Star****** ~

"Mommy, Rex is not moving."

Her heart sinks upon hearing her son's sweet little voice. She knows too well this day will finally come, but she never expected it to be this particular day. Her child's birthday. Silently and quickly she wipes away the escaped tear. How she wishes her husband is here. She has no idea how to explain to a small child about life and death. She doesn't want to believe her beloved chubby furry pet is now dead. And she simply can't image burying Rex. She hastily dries a second drop of tears as one small warm hand grasps hold of her shaking and cold one. Is it okay to cry in front of your child and show him your weakness and fear? She looks down at her son's beautiful yet serious face and wonders. He looks so much like his father. She knows he will one day grow up and become a tall, dark, handsome and brave man just like his father. But is he old enough to understand the concept of death and loss now? Is he old enough to deal with sorrow and pain?

Suddenly she feels the familiar tingle the on the back of her neck. The door of the serene 7th floor penthouse apartment then silently opens to reveal a man. Her husband. Ranger. He's home early.

"Babe?"

Somehow the concern and love in his deep gentle sexy voice make her want to smile and cry at the same time. She picks up little Carlos and holds him in her arms, and starts walking toward the man she loves with all her heart and all her life...

**She jerks awake and bolts up in her narrow single squeaky bed. She raises a trembling hand toward her face and once again feels her tears. The dream is so real that it breaks her heart every time she wakes up only to find it's but a dream. Her name is Stephanie Plum. She's a 27-year-old **laid-off employee** of a New Jersey **lingerie company. And she has been in love with a man in her dream for over 21 years.****


	2. Chapter 1:  I Dream A Dream~

**Chapter 1**

**~I Dream A Dream~**

Stephanie was 6 the first time she dreamed of him. A dark-skinned boy about her age with straight smooth hair sat in a small quiet but somewhat dark room reading a dog-eared story book. He looked different from all the boys in her neighborhood, but he was very nice-looking. He looked up the moment she took a step toward him and their eyes met. She blinked and woke up in her own bed, wondering what he was reading. The second time Stephanie dreamed of him, he was inside the same room reading another dog-eared book. She stayed at the far side of the room looking at him. She liked his dark brown eyes. She liked his almost black longish hair. She braved a small step forward, he looked up from the book and their eyes met. He blinked, and she woke up in her bed, wondering what book he was reading this time.

And just like that, she started dreaming of him from time to time. Sometimes he was walking down narrow streets. Sometimes he was laughing and talking with someone else. Sometimes he was playing with his lazy black and white cat. Sometimes he was reading yet another thick, dog-eared book. But every time she walked toward him, he would look at her, and she would woke up in her bed. She never knew if he could really see her. She never found out about the titles of his books. She never told anyone about her dreams. But somehow she knew he was not a dream. He was out there somewhere in the same world under the same sky. He was as real as she was.

Time and dreams went by, and together they grew up. And when she woke up after looking straight into his beautiful midnight dark brown eyes on her 16th birthday to find the tears on her face, she suddenly realized she had fallen in love with him from the very beginning. And she didn't even know his name.


	3. Chapter 2:  Tell Me Where All Past Years Are

**Chapter 2**

**~Tell Me Where All Past Years Are~**

The boy grew taller. Stephanie's feelings for him deepened. She wept when he cried. She smiled when he laughed. She wanted to hold his hand. She longed to hear his voice. She wished she knew his name. She prayed he knew she was there. But still every time their eyes met, she woke up alone in her bed. Sometimes with a smile on her lips. Sometimes with tears on her face. The hopelessness of love made her sigh. The helplessness of love made her want to cry. And then one night, all of a sudden, she stopped dreaming of him. And instead this particular dream began...

_She steps out of the elevator as the doors silently slide open at the 7th floor. And there he is waiting for her by his apartment door. He is now in his late 20s or early 30s, she can tell, and looks much stronger and more muscular. And black suits him. He gives her a barely there smile and softly says, "Babe,", and her heart skips a beat..._

She woke up abruptly and started shaking with laughter and tears. She had finally, finally heard his voice after all these years. He could see her. He knew her. She loved his voice. And he called her "Babe". She was not crazy. She was not insane. He was real. He was no hallucination. He truly existed. And one day they would meet and become friends. She cried and laughed till dawn came. And 5 nights later, she was back in the very same dream. Something soft, warm, and extremely powerful filled her heart as she bravely locked her eyes with his. She then melted the moment she realized that she knew his name.

Ranger...Batman...Carlos...


	4. Chapter 3:  Teach Me To Hear Mermaids Singing

****Chapter 3** **

****~Teach Me To Hear Mermaids Singing~** **

Stephanie lets out a sigh and gets out of her wobbling bed for her morning shower. She needs a new bed. She needs cash. She needs a new job and needs it fast. And maybe she needs a new life, too. She turns on the shower, but the always not hot enough water fails to wash away her worries and doubts. She has been waiting for her dream to come true for most of her life. Everyday of the past 10 years she woke up hoping this day would be the day she met the man in her dream. Every night of the past 10 years she went to bed disappointed. Still she keeps hoping. Still she keeps being disappointed. And now she's getting tired. She can't help starting having doubts. Does the man she's been so totally, hopelessly and helplessly in love with really exist? Is he real? Is he a dream? Or is he but a mad hallucination, a sad little trick her desperate loneliness played on her mind? If he's really out there somewhere under the same sky, where the Hell has he been all these years? Why hasn't he come to her? When will they finally meet each other? What will happen when they meet? What if things don't work out? What if he's already with someone else? What if he thinks she's not good enough?

Maybe it's time to give up. Maybe it's better to give up. But she knows she can't. Whenever she starts questioning herself, the dream returns that very night. And the next day she will wake up keeping on hoping and believing like she always does. Because it's too real to be a dream. Because she wants to believe. Because she loves him too much to give up hope.

They are always inside the elevator or his bright, spacious 7th floor apartment. They are both unsure and uncertain. They dance around each other. Their love and affection grow stronger. They give up pretending. They learn to be honest with themselves and each other. They start their life together. He puts the beautiful ring on her finger. She bursts into tears and tells him she's pregnant. They look at their child's first ultrasound picture together. They decide to call their son Carlos. He carries her out of the apartment door when her water breaks. They bring the little boy home. They watch him learn to crawl. They watch him learn to talk. They watch him learn to walk...

And then she will wake up from her perfect dream, all alone in a cold dark world, feeling terribly lonely and so, so afraid, and wishing she never ever has this dream. Stephanie closes her eyes, lets the lukewarm water wash away her tears, and wills herself to focus on the more pressing matters in reality. Today she will go to see her cousin Vinnie. They are not really close, but they are still family. And hopefully Vinnie will give her a job at his bonds office.


	5. Chapter 4:  A Woman True And Fair

**Chapter 4**

**~A Woman True And Fair~**

Stephanie parks her faded red Volkswagen in front of Vinnie's bonds office and takes some time to smooth her hair and collect her thoughts. She knows she can probably find part-time jobs as waitress or cashier somewhere else, but she wants something long-term and stable. And maybe more challenging, she quietly adds. She needs a steady income, not boring routines. Besides, everybody knows it's harder for company owners to fire or let go of their relatives. Being laid off once is more than enough as far as Stephanie is concerned. She looks up at the dark foreboding sky and tries not to sigh. She hopes she can land a new job before it starts raining. She hates driving in rain. Especially when she's having windshield wiper problems. She gets out of her car and tells herself not to be nervous. She has a rough idea how bail bond agencies operate(thanks to Google), she's good at filing documents, and has perfect phone manners and basic computer skills. And just like everyone else in the Plum family, she knows all about Vinnie's biggest and darkest secret. She will uses it as a last resort.

11 minutes later, after one last look at Stephanie's stubborn and determined face, Vincent "Vinnie" Plum—a lean sly-looking man of average height and in his late 30s—finally caves in and decides to hire his cousin as the assistant to his office manager, Connie Rosolli. This is a charity position, truth be told. They don't really need an extra person in the bonds office. Business has been good but not that good, and Vinnie is anything but a charitable person. However, helping a family member in need will no doubt keep his nagging mother and grandmother off his back at least for a while, and he doesn't want his wife Lucille to find out about his...little adventures. God knows how much Vinnie wants people to leave him alone. He has been trying his best to be a perfect son and husband and boss for so long. He's so entitled to some peace and quiet—and fun, of course. Besides, he likes Stephanie. Well, sort of. Vinnie grudgingly admits.

Vinnie has no siblings and usually can't stand his relatives. But Stephanie is different from all their nosy, loud and gossiping aunts, uncles and cousins. She's quiet and polite, mostly keeps it to herself, and—unlike the rest of the Plums—seldom messes with other people's business. And though she didn't graduate from an Ivy League University and just recently got laid off from a not so promising job, Vinnie knows she's clever. And they are both the black sheeps of the family who drive their mothers crazy. Vinnie used to be a successful yet reckless bounty hunter and still hangs around with all kinds of wrong people, and his marriage to a famed local mobster's only daughter is no help to his already questionable reputation. Stephanie, on the other hand, is the strange girl who has never ever dated and, much to her mother's dismay, shows no interest in finding herself a husband. Maybe it's time for troublemakers to stick together and have each other's back, Vinnie thinks to himself, and paying his cousin just a little more than the minimum wage won't do too much harm to his bank account. And he'd love the see the horrified look on Aunt Helen's face when she hears the news.

"We can use an assistant—"Vinnie is abruptly silenced by a mean and threatening glare from Connie. A massive headache starts building behind his eyes and he silently sighs. He has no idea if this is a curse or a gift, but somehow he can always feel trouble coming.

Connie Rosolli, the slightly plump divorcée who thinks it's stupid to keep your ex-husband's last name, knows Vinnie Plum pretty well—maybe too well, she sometimes thinks—and enjoys bossing him around. She's from another local mob family and got her job as the office manager because her family are old friends with Vinnie's father-in-law Harry the Hammer, and Harry happens to be the one who gave Vinnie the money to start his business. Something has been nagging at the back of Connie's mind ever since Stephanie Plum stepped inside the door. Connie likes Stephanie. She went to high school with Stephanie's elder sister Valerie and heard all about this famous strange little girl. She knows Stephanie lives alone on her own and needs to find a job that pays more than the minimum wage, and somehow she also knows being an filing clerk and errand girl won't be challenging and...fulfilling enough for the younger woman. So she gives Stephanie a warm smile and asks, "Do you want to become a bounty hunter? It's more interesting, and it pays better."

Stephanie widens her eyes. Bounty hunter? She has never thought about becoming a bounty hunter. She knows nothing about being a bounty hunter. Isn't it too dangerous for women? She has never even watched Dog the Bounty Hunter, and she fell sound asleep while watching a rerun of Robert De Niro's Midnight Run just 2 days ago. She also remembers too well the disdain on her mother's and aunts' faces whenever they talk about Vinnie's choice of profession. But she knows she's already hooked by "more interesting" and "pays better". Her rent is due this weekend and she's running out of money. Beggars can't be choosers, a small rational voice sounds in her head, and what's life without a little risk? Stephanie thinks for a brief minute and makes her decision, and is about to ask Connie more about the job when she suddenly feels a slight tingling sensation on the back of her neck. The bonds office suddenly becomes very quiet, she notices, and Connie is staring at something behind Stephanie with a dreamy smile on her blushing face. Is Johnny Depp in Trenton shooting a new movie? Stephanie frowns and turns around, and looks straight into a face that is both familiar and strange.

Ranger. Carlos. The man in her dream. The man she's in love with. They finally, finally meet.


	6. Chapter 5:  Things Invisible To See

****Chapter 5** **

****~Things Invisible To See~** **

Lightning flashes. Thunder roars. Rain drops fall. Stephanie locks her eyes with Ranger's. Time floats by. The universe stirs. And she can't tear her eyes away from the man she loves. If only she can reach out and grasp hold of his hand to feel his warmth. If only she can run her hand through his hair and marvels at its texture. This is not yet another dream, is it? She won't suddenly wake up all alone in her small lonely bed with tears on her face like she always does, will she? Does he know who she is? Does he ever dream of her? Does she look familiar to him? She loves the way he frowns. She loves the way he raises his brow. But she can't decipher the look in his dark brown eyes. What if he never dreams of her? What if he doesn't recognize her? What if he doesn't even like her? And how can you love someone so much that your heart hurts? She hears her own breathing. She hears her heart beating. She hears someone saying something in her ear. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She blinks, and blinks, and gapes at him. It's not a dream. Ranger doesn't disappear. He's still here. He's really here. He's standing right in front of her. And now he's looking straight into her soul. If only he knows who she is. If only he dreams of her, too. If only...if only...

Ranger doesn't know who this dazed and gaping woman is. She's not stunningly beautiful or extraordinarily attractive. She's plain but pretty, and looks cute when blushing. Something tells Ranger she's smarter than she looks. But does she know him? Why does she look at him like she has known him for all her life? He's intrigued by the desperate, raging emotions in her clear blue eloquent eyes. Longing. Pleading. Fear. Anxiety. Uncertainty. Loneliness. Sorrow. Hope. And something powerful, something deeper, something he can't decipher. He's used to people staring at him all the time, but none of them has looked at him as if they can't wait to bare their souls to him, or as if they believe they can trust him with their life. Ranger's lips twitch slightly. He wonders who this woman is. He doesn't even know her name, but he already likes her. Strange, isn't it?

"Stephanie!" Connie once again hisses Stephanie's name and shakes her gently, but still can't get any response.

Vinnie rubs his pounding temples for the last time and comes over to snap his fingers in front of Stephanie's face and finally wakes her from her stupor. Vinnie lets out a silent sigh as he sees the dreamy look in his cousin's eyes. He is a smart man. He recognizes trouble when it's staring at him right in the face with evil grin and unblinking eyes. He knows his mother, grandmother, and all the other female relatives are going to have a collective fit when they hear that he hires Stephanie as a bounty hunter. The only way to keep them from tearing him apart alive is to find Stephanie the best mentor ever, and luckily that very person is already here. Vinnie turns to Ranger and can't help but cringe inside. All favors come with a price. Hopefully this one won't cost him half his empire. And hopefully his somewhat innocent and naïve cousin won't end up with a shattered, broken heart...


	7. Chapter 6:  An Honest Mind

****Chapter 6** **

****~An Honest Mind~** **

She knows him. She loves him. She trusts him. She believes in him. They grew up together. They build a life together. He is the father of her child. She is the woman he truly loves. He's calm but dangerous. He's brilliant and silent. He's brave, determined and courageous. He's so familiar. He's a total and complete stranger. She's suddenly unsure of everything. He doesn't know her. He doesn't recognize her. She can't even tell if he likes her. She only knows him in her dream. She has Googled his name a million times but found nothing. But she loves him still. How sad is it? What if he can't be hers? What if he won't love her back? What can she do? How can she live? She knows there are other things in life besides love. She knows she has other pressing and urgent matters at hand right now. She knows she has a life to live, rent to pay, food to buy, a mother to please, and windshield wiper problems to fix. She knows she's smart and independent. She knows she has it in her to stand on her own and go after her dreams. But now her dream is standing right in front of her, mocking her, teasing her, and daring her.

She knows she wants his love. She needs his trust. He has been such an important part of her life for all these years. And now he's finally here. He's real. He does exist. He's now inside Vinnie's office discussing business. And she can't live without him. She doesn't want to live without him. She has never ever wanted something or someone so much and so badly in her life before, and now the intensity of all her love and longing for him not only scares her, but also makes her wants him even more.

 _Seize the day. Live your life. Take the risk._ Y _ou can't just stand aside and dream and cry. You may either win all or lose everything. But you have to give it a try._ She bravely and calmly tells herself, and makes up her mind. She was brought up to stay away from danger and run away screaming when bad guys come near. But now she's ready to become a bounty hunter and run after all kinds of weirdos, criminals and crazies to make her living. Yes, her mother will faint upon hearing this. But she needs a job. She needs some cash. She needs to make something out of her life. She needs to spend as much time as possible with him. She needs to get to know the ** _real_ ** him. She needs to make him love her. But will she succeed?

It's the right thing to do. So he agrees to help. He probably won't ask for anything in return as his payment, but he decides to keep Vinnie worry about the price of this favor. He never claims to be a nice person, does he? And you never know when a favor may come in handy. In this line of job, it's essential to be always prepared and ready. Both his grandmothers love **_My Fair Lady_** and still weep and giggle when watching the DVD. He kind of likes Audrey Hepburn, and something about Stephanie Plum—he still somewhat marvels that she and Vinnie are actually related—reminds him of the elegant and graceful actress. And he is curious. Is she really a smart and brave women who wants to pursuit an unconventional life and career? Is she ready and willing to take the risk and make the necessary change? Can she handle the pressure and stress? Can she deal with the danger and threats? Will she remain calm and focused? Or will she break down and burst into tears? Will she stick it out and try to get better? Or will she quit and find some normal job or someone decent to marry? Will she make him proud of her? Or will she make him regret his decision to take her under his wings?

Only time will tell.


	8. Chapter 7:  Ten Thousand Days And Nights

****Chapter 7** **

****~Ten Thousand Days And Nights~** **

"Are you serious about being a bounty hunter?" With calm assessing eyes he holds the curly-haired blue-eyed woman captive. He likes the color of her eyes. They remind him of deep ocean and bright summer sky. So clear. So trusting. But a bit uncertain and hesitating as if she's afraid...or trying to hide something. From him? He wonders why. But he won't push her. He's never really the pushing kind, and everyone, he himself included, is entitled to have their own little dark secrets. And somehow he instinctively knows that he can trust Stephanie. She'll never be a threat to him or betray him. A man like him likes and trusts an unfamiliar woman, a basic stranger, Vincent Plum's out-of-job favorite cousin. Ranger almost smiles at the absurdity of it, but his eyes remain unrelenting. He wants to hear her answer. He wants to know more about her. He wants to know if she's the kind of woman he hopes she is. Besides, he likes her voice. Not raspy or hoarse. Not too sweet or high-pitched. Just clean and clear. Just the right kind of voice that he loves.

She tries her best, but still it's too hard not to stare. And it's so hard to concentrate. How can she think of the right answer to that question when he's sitting here right beside her looking just so perfect? She secretly sighs a longing sigh. Perfect body. Perfect hair. And yes, that oh my God so perfect face. If only he knows he's the man in her dream. If only he knows how much she loves him. She look into the depth of his beautiful midnight dark brown eyes and gets lost. The rain stopped moments before they left the bonds office to go after her first ever FTA, one of her childhood friends' loud chatty distant cousin. Her fake Chanel bag is now stuffed with the necessary paperwork, a pair of handcuffs, a fully-charged stun gun, a can of pepper spray, and a stainless steel brass knuckle, all courtesy of a reluctant Vinnie and a glaring Connie. She's pretty sure she caught a glimpse of genuine concern on Vinnie's face. She's glad Connie has faith in her. And she really, really likes Ranger's truck. Sleek. Black. Powerful. But quiet. Just like him. And somehow she knows that this car never ever has windshield wiper problems. She smiles and tells herself, and startles out of her reverie upon hearing the ever so familiar laughter of the man she loves.

"No, this car never ever has windshield wiper problems, babe."

Stephanie gapes and blushes instantly. And just like in her dream, Ranger's voice sounds even sexier when amused. She looks at those twinkling laughing eyes and her love for him deepens. All of a sudden she wants to tell him everything. She wants him to know the truth, the whole truth, everything and anything about the truth. She wants him to know she loves him. She needs him to know she can't live without him. She wants him to know that he is her anchor, he is her center, he is her strength, he is her power. She needs him to know that he is the reason she wakes up every morning, wipes away her tears, and gets on with her life. She needs him to know that he is the reason she holds on to the thinnest shred of hope and braves herself through all the disappointment and frustration over the years. But will she scare him away if she tells him about her dream? Will he think she's crazy, a pathetic lunatic? Will he kick her out of his truck and then his life? No, she can't let that happen. She can't afford to lose him now that she has finally found him.

Terror and sorrow grip her heart. The pain is too much to bear. She can't breathe. She can't think. She doesn't see his frown. She doesn't hear him calling her name. She doesn't know when he pulls over and stops the car. She doesn't know when he cups her face with both hands. She doesn't know when he unbuckles her seatbelt and pulls her into his arms. She weeps, and cries. Years and years of worry. Years and years of fear. Years and years of loneliness. Years and years of waiting. He's real. And now he's finally here. But he's so close, so near, but so distant and so, so far away. One wrong move and she will lose him. One wrong word and he will be gone forever. And she has no idea how she's going to face a future without him.

Something fierce but warm and soft grasps hold of Carlos Manoso's heart. He doesn't know why he cares so much about Stephanie Plum. He has just met her about 46 minutes ago, and now he's almost willing do anything, just about anything, to stop her tears. And there's something about her that's sweet, tender, and just...familiar? And he knows nearly nothing about her except some basic information. Without a word he holds her tight in his gentle arms. He doesn't do hasty and stupid things. He doesn't waste unnecessary energy. He loves his freedom. He wants no burden. He knows perfectly well that his lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships, and he's never into marriage and babies. But somehow he feels strangely attached to her. He wants her to be safe. He wants her to be happy. He wants her to be free. He wants her to be...

Ranger sighs a silent sigh. It's not the first time he encounters one of life's great mysteries. He will solve it like he always does. He's sure of it. A small yet dazzling smile creeps on the corner of his perfect lips as Stephanie tightens her arms around him. And no, he's not complaining.


	9. Chapter 8:  Strange Wonders That Befell Thee

****Chapter 8** **

****~Strange Wonders That Befell Thee~** **

Her sobs cease. Her tears stop. Gentle, strong and assuring. His embrace is so familiar. Just as she remembers. She marvels at this strange calming effect he has on her, but soon starts feeling awkward and embarrassed. What kind of crazy woman will throw herself at a man she has just met and cry like an idoit? What will Ranger think of her? Strange? Unstable? Weird? Disturbed? Nuts? Or something even worse? She hasn't answered his question yet, she suddenly remembers, and now she really, really needs to blow her nose. She knows she needs to peel herself away from Ranger as soon as possible. It is bad enough that she dampened his shirt with her tears. She would rather die than pollute it further with her snot. But she just can't make herself let go. She wants to stay like this...just a little longer...as long as time allows...as long as possible...forever. Who knows when she will be able to be wrapped in his arms again?

Stephanie is perfectly clear that this Ranger is not exactly the same man in her dream. He's still a total stranger to her in reality. She desperately wants her dream to come true, but she honestly has no idea what will happen between them in the future. She may lose him if she doesn't try hard enough. She may scare him away if she tries too hard. She's now caught between reality and dream. And she really hates this helpless feeling. She always hoped he would recognize her right away when they finally met. She always prayed he would cup her face in his hands and tell her he had been waiting for her for all his life. She always wished they would start their life together immediately and live happily ever after just like in fairy tales. However, she has known all along things might not work out like she imagined...

Besides, she's afraid to let Ranger see her face right now. Stephanie shakes off the unpleasant thoughts and wills herself to focus on the task at hand. She knows she's never stunningly beautiful or extremely attractive to begin with, and she'll only look worse after all this crying. Her eyes will be all puffy and swollen. Her nose will be redder than Rudolph's. And not to mention she doesn't know what to say if Ranger asks what's wrong with her...

"PMS?"

Ranger casually and lazily asks and keeps his blank face firmly in place when Stephanie looks up and gapes at him. He takes out a small pack of Kleenex and places it in her hand. He grew up with 4 sisters and too many female cousins. He knows it for a fact that no woman ever looks pretty after crying her heart out, and Stephanie Plum is no exception. He sits there in silence watching all kinds of emotions fly through her widened blue eyes in the following 8 seconds. Embarrassment. Indignity. Disbelief. Wonder. Amusement. And, finally, relief. She puts herself back together and moves back to the passenger seat to blow her nose and dry her face as her mood suddenly lightens. Ranger starts the truck and pulls away from the curb. Neither of them breaks the comfortable silence. They soon arrive at her skip's home.

"I'm serious about being a bounty hunter." Stephanie turns to face Ranger and softly says. She knows he's still waiting for her answer. And just as they both know she was not crying because of PMS, they both know she's telling the truth. Her voice is a bit shaky from her crying, but her determination and resolution are apparent. Her heart then stops for a whole second and nearly melts when Ranger gives her an almost invisible yet powerful smile.

"Good to know." He sounds like he's pleased by her answer, and somehow it makes her happy and proud of herself.

37 minutes later, Stephanie waves goodbye to Justin Johnny Wayne, the friendly and talkative first-time indecent exposure offender. They've known each other since they were both 5th graders, and JJ apologized for forgetting all about his court date and gave her no trouble at all. Stephanie is relieved that Vinnie is on the way here to bail him out again. She has just earned the easiest 500 dollars in her life and didn't do anything wrong, but she simply can't help feeling a little bit guilty. She exhales a small sigh. Ranger has some business to attend to and it may take a while, and she already misses him...

A hand darts out of nowhere and lands on Stephanie's shoulder. She jumps and screams and by instinct swings her bag at the attacker, hits him right in the head and knocks him down cold. The whole office falls silent. Officers, detectives and detainees turn their heads. Some of them jump up and come toward her. Some of them stare and gape. Some of them frown in confusion and then give a bark of laughter the moment they recognize the groaning man. An extremely unpleasant cold shiver runs down Stephanie's spine as she realizes she knows her attacker. She immediately feels sick.

Joe Morelli.


	10. Chapter 9:  Who Cleft The Devil's Foot

****Chapter 9** **

****~Who Cleft The Devil's Foot~** **

Unpleasant memories flood back to Stephanie the moment she looks down at the motionless man on the floor. Joe Morelli. The notorious neighborhood bad boy who lived four blocks away down the street from her childhood home. The infamous womanizer who used to write obscene poems about all the girls he _conquered_ on public bathroom walls. The youngest son of a local Italian family that produces a long line of mean drunkards, wife-beaters and cheaters. The sly boy who tried to lure Stephanie into his father neglected garage on a hot summer day when she was but 6. The smug 18-year-old young man who tried to make her yield herself to him inside Tasty Bakery one evening 10 years later. Stephanie recalls their two encounters clearly. She turned and ran as fast as she could back into the safety of her home that hot summer day and immediately threw up. Both her parents weren't home. Valerie, her 11-year-old elder sister, then gathered her friends and beat Joe Morelli up. And somehow the nervous and frightened 16-year-old Stephanie bravely grabbed hold of a broom, swung it and hit a leering Morelli right in his face as he started advancing on her. Old Mrs. Caraway, the owner of Tasty Bakery, came out of the storage room upon hearing the noise and was about to call the police when he ran out of the store without a backward glance. Morelli left to join the Navy at the first ray of dawn the next morning. And Stephanie hasn't seen him again. Until now.

Stephanie takes a deep breath to calm herself and tries hard not to throw up in public as she remembers Joe Morelli's touch on her shoulder. Most people will not hesitate to describe this dark-haired and olive-skinned man as handsome. And though he does have the classic Italian facial features and a lean muscular body, the way he looks at Stephanie always makes her so nauseous that she so wants to claw out those deep brown eyes and flush them down the nearest toilet. She can't help wondering what Joe Morelli is doing here at the police station. A suspect of a crime? Or a newly released detainee? Hopefully they won't cross paths ever again in the future.

"Stephanie, are you alright?"

She looks up into her good friend and cousin-in-law Eddie Gazarra's face, gives him a tight smile and a small nod. She knows she must look like Hell right now. Puffy eyes, reddened nose and a ghost-pale face, the 3 main element of a perfect "crazy—if not ugly—woman" look. But she believes good old Eddie, a proud member of Trenton's Finest, is quite used to it now. He's been married to her cousin Shirley-the-Whiner for almost 8 years. And everyone in the family knows what Shirley looks like when she gets out of bed in the morning.

"What brings you here, Stephanie?" Carl Costanza, another friend of hers and another member of TPD, casually toes Morelli with his shoe and mischievously grins as the unmoving man remains unconscious. "Are you here to deliver the surprise welcome gift to Detective Morelli, newly _transferred—_ or rather kicked out by LAPD as rumour has it?"

Stephanie gapes at her two smiling friends and feels faint. Joe Morelli? A police detective? Is this a joke or something? The semi-criminal who himself is a danger and threat to the society is going to upholding the law? To serve the people? T _o_ protect the public? Just when she becomes a bounty hunter?

What the Hell?


	11. Chapter 10:  Strange Wonders

****Chapter 10  
** **

****~Strange Wonders~** **

Both Eddie's and Carl's eyes and grins widen and grow mischievous. The Plums are indeed a big fun family, and life is never boring with them around. They like Stephanie. The three of them have been good friends since they were little kids, and they know how Helen Plum will take the news of Stephanie's becoming a bounty hunter. Vinnie is going to be in a Hell of troubles, and they can't wait for the chaos to erupt. Life as a Trenton uniform police officer can be frustrating and depressing at times. They both can really use some laugh. And the limp body of the still breathing but unconscious Joe Morelli has already made them feel much better. However, they can't help feeling a bit worried for Stephanie. She may be clever and brave and has very good instincts, but she's not exactly the strong-woman type, and she knows absolutely nothing whatsoever about martial arts and weapons. Being a bounty hunter is tough and risky business. It not only requires proper training, preparation and good luck, but also demands undaunted courage to face all kinds of criminals and psychos. They know she's in need of a job and always wants something different for her life, but they really don't want to see her put herself in danger's way and get hurt.

"Did Vinnie get someone to coach you?"

The concern in Eddie's voice brings a smile to Stephanie's face. Connie has whispered in awe that Ranger is more than probably the best bounty hunter on the whole East Coast, and Stephanie, of course, has no doubt about that. She's about to answer the question when she feels the tingle the on the back of her neck. She turns and finds Ranger looking at her from the other side of the room with his brow slightly raised. Her breath catches in her throat. Her cheeks blush. Something warm and soft and tender fills her heart and makes her want to twirl and dance. And she forgets the world around her completely. She has never ever been so happy to see someone in her life. She just wants this moment to last. She just wants to lose herself in his eyes till the end of time...

Stephanie's two friends sees her smile deepen and turn dreamy. They frown in confusion and follow her gaze and sees Ranger, and immediately feel greatly relieved. Vinnie Plum may be a sly bastard, but he does take care of his family. And he has found Stephanie the best mentor ever. They both know Ranger. The whole TPD knows Ranger. And most important of all, Stark Street knows Ranger. Stephanie will be safe with Ranger watching her back and looking after her. They exchange a meaningful smile and shake their heads as Stephanie starts walking toward Ranger without saying goodbye, and go back to work. Neither the two of them remembers the man lying on the cold hard floor. And even if they did hear his moaning, they didn't bother to check on him. They have heard all kinds of ugly stories about the late Mr. Morelli's old garage. And they flat-out hate child molesters.


	12. Chapter 11:  Such A Pilgrimage Were Sweet~

****Chapter 11  
** **

****~Such A Pilgrimage Were Sweet~** **

Stephanie lies in bed thinking about the day's events. It's well past midnight now. She has tried, but just couldn't sleep. She's tired but happy. Her first day at work was a success. She brought in all her 3 FTAs in under 4 hours, with Ranger's help. She has food in her refrigerator and kitchen cabinets. Her rent money is ready. Her car still has windshield wiper problems, but she now has Ranger's cell phone number on speed dial and a Smith & Wesson .38 he chose for her inside her bag. She didn't want Ranger to go, but she had no choice but to stand there on the pavement and watch him leave. Now that they have finally met, she wonders if she will stop dreaming of him. She hopes not. Desperately. She still remembers the warmth of his hard, muscular body when he taught her how to shoot her gun in the gun range. She's still grateful he didn't ask her why she cried. And she can't forget the small smile on his face when she whooped and danced with the 3 checks in her hands inside the bonds office. She hopes he doesn't dislike her. She hopes he doesn't think of her as an unpleasant burden. She wants to be smart. She wants to be tough. She wants to be good enough for him. She wants him to like her, to love her as she is. Maybe she's being wistful and greedy. But she can't help it. She's in love. And she wants and needs the man she loves to love her back.

She knows there is a difference between reality and dream. She knows someday she will have enough courage to tell Ranger that she has been dreaming of him and loving him for years. But right now she has no idea what to say. And she really doesn't want him to think of her as a pathetic delusional lunatic. Someday, someday when the time is right, she will know what to say and what to do. And she prays Ranger will want to be with her whether he believes her or not. She yawns and closes her eyes. Her mother hasn't called, but it's just a matter of time. And that's the least of Stephanie's worries now. She and her mother usually don't see eye to eye, but the both of them have found a way to live with that. And Grandma Mazur has successfully distracted Helen's attention from Stephanie with all kinds of adventures and mischiefs. Stephanie smiles and somehow remembers the scent and heat coming from Ranger's body when he held her tight in his arms. Clean and refreshing. Powerful, gentle, and assuring...

Gradually Stephanie falls asleep, totally unaware of the tall dark man standing in a shadowed corner of the parking lot looking up at her apartment window with his fists and teeth clenched. Anger and lust radiate off him. He hasn't seen her in years. He doesn't know why he is so obsessed with her and wants her this badly. He thinks about going into the shabby old building, breaking down her door and making her his. He lets out an alcohol-filled breath and decides against it. He can't afford to draw unnecessary attention to himself. He's just back in town. And he's already in too much trouble now. He staggers a bit and takes his leave. One day, one day Stephanie Plum, his prized Cupcake, will finally be his.

From across the street Ranger sits behind the wheel of his sleek black truck watching Joe Morelli's battered dark SUV disappear out of sight. He hasn't met the new police detective in person but has heard plenty about him. And he doesn't like what he heard. He doesn't know what made him leave the unconscious, cuffed and chained high bond FTA to Tank—the 6-5 and 285 pound ebony man-mountain of a loyal friend who watches his back—and drive across Trenton to be here. He's glad he listened to his instincts. He's glad nothing happened. His life style doesn't lend itself to relationships, but he really likes Stephanie. And somehow he simply wants to keep her safe. And make her smile.

Inside the small tidy bedroom, Stephanie Plum sleeps on peacefully and smiles as the man she loves wraps her in his arms and says, "Babe."


	13. Chapter 12:  When The Roads Meet

****Chapter 12  
** **

****~When The Roads Meet~** **

It's well past midnight but Lula Washington can not sleep. She had fruit salad and a large tomato and cheese pizza for dinner and a family pack of ice cream for dessert. But that was hours ago and now she's hungry again. She can't help it. She's always hungry when nervous, frustrated or worried and scared. And it's not everyday that she faces death threat. She sits up in her bed and wonders if there's anything to eat in the fridge. She knows she should go to the small kitchen and take a look, but she doesn't want Santos, the muscular badass-looking Latino, to think she's gluttonous. Yeah, she's hiding from a bunch of nasty mobsters who can't wait to chop her up and feed her to the fish, and now she's having a crush on one of her own bodyguards. Just like Whitney and Kevin Costner in that movie. Ain't it romantic?

Lula rolls her eyes at herself and orders her growling stomach to shut up. She's a 28-year-old 5' 4" plus-size grown-up woman. She has tried all kinds of diet methods and is thus no stranger to hunger. Besides, she came from a troubled family and had a tough life, and she used to go to bed with an empty stomach on a regular basis when she was young. People usually don't think too much of those who grew up in poverty and dropped out of high school. But Lula's smart—way smarter than people think—and is determined to make something out of her life. She works hard and tries her best to stay out of trouble. And she almost never gives in to temptations. She has seen and heard of too many tragedies, and the last thing she wants is to end up like her own mother. Lula wipes away a run-away tear. She never really wants to know who her father is, and thinking of her mother always makes her sad. And it was not her fault that she became a key witness to a crime. She was at the right place at the right time, but the stupid mobsters had to barge in and commit a crime within her eyesight. And who knows her rat bastard of a co-worker would sell her out without blinking or thinking?

Lula dries her eyes and blows her nose. Great, now she's all sad and still hungry, and she's pretty sure Santos is not interested in a relationship with her. Guys like that always prefer size 8 women. Always. Lula can feel her tears coming back. She wishes she knows why her life has to be such a bitch. She looks up in surprise as a knock comes from her door and can't help smiling as Brown, her other bodyguard, tells her the midnight snack is ready. 5 minutes later, Lula makes a decision, braces herself and reaches for her second slice of Shorty's Pizza Margherita. It's extremely unlikely that her luck with men will suddenly turn in her favor after all these years. And everybody will be happier if she stays true to her own self instead of pretending to be someone she is not just to please or impress a man.

Across the dining table Santos grins. He's a hot-blooded, fun-loving and danger-seeking Latino through and through. He pledged his friendship and loyalty to Ranger years ago when the tall dark quiet second generation Cuban-American risked himself to save his life, and he enjoys working with and for Ranger. He flat-out loves smart women with healthy appetite, and he will do all he can to keep Lula safe from those mobsters and that corrupt cop.


	14. Chapter 13:  Where The Day Flows

****Chapter 13** **

****~ ** ** **Where The Day Flows****** ~** **

Helen Plum wakes up at the first dim ray of dawn. She lies in bed listening to the noises of early morning and thinks of the busy day ahead of her. Friday. Pot roast. Gravy. Mashed potatoes. Chocolate chip cookies. The exotic fruit salad she's just learned from Jamie Oliver's cooking show. And a golden moist pineapple upside-down cake to lure Stephanie home. Helen reminds herself and silently sighs as she gets out of bed for a shower. Will there be a day when she can stop worrying about her younger daughter? She really has no idea.

Like a lot of women of her generation, Helen is a somewhat traditional women who enjoys cooking, baking and taking care of her family, and she can't help caring about other people's opinions. She keeps her home tidy and her front lawn trimmed. She's always friendly, helpful and polite to all her neighbors.

Except for the Morellis.

Helen goes downstairs and starts the coffee. She's not on speaking terms with any of the Morellis. She doesn't even nod or recognize their presence when she runs into them in the church or the bakery. She and every mother in this neighborhood know all about the Morellis. A family of notorious drunkards, wife-beaters and cheaters. A family of pathetic women who are helplessly and hopelessly addicted to being abused. And the family that produced the little monster who tried to take advantage of her Stephanie.

She thins her lips and tries her best to suppress the sudden anger. She is a forgiving woman by nature, but no mother will ever get over that kind of ugly deeds. Besides, Angie Morelli has never once apologized for her son's behaviors. And Helen and the rest of the universe know too well the distinctions between "innocent curiosity" and "molestation", as well as "attempted rape" and "saying goodbye". She thinks of those less fortunate mothers' and their daughters' tears. She says a silent prayer and takes a deep breath. She's grateful and relieved that Stephanie didn't fall victim to that little rat bastard Joe Morelli.

Now if only her stubborn younger child can find herself a nice young man and settle down...


	15. Chapter 14:  As Your Heart Chose

**Chapter 14**

**~As Your Heart Chose~**

The tall pale 43-year-old bachelor who was arrested for indecent exposure missed his court date. It wasn't his fault, really. He'd had a very bad day the previous day and simply didn't want to get out of bed, so he chose to stay home and cried all day. He doesn't have many friends. He doesn't like his current job. He doesn't like his lonely life. And he doesn't like cops, judges and all his neighbors. He especially dislikes those who have a big bright shining smile. He always feels they are mocking him for his joke of an existence. He knows he's a failure and loser in many people's—and yes, his own—eyes, but still he has his dreams, pride and human rights. He refused to be ridiculed and be laughed at.

However, he's caught in a predicament at this moment. He knows he should slam the door in the young woman's face and lock her out. But somehow he just can't turn away from those clear blue eyes. And he can't help smiling back as she explains in a cheerful tone why she is here. She's not stunningly beautiful or extremely attractive or anything, but he likes her friendly smile and pleasant voice. He knows she means him no harm or disrespect. She's just doing her job. And he can accept that.

So Sally Sweet nods his consent and lets her drive him to the police station. His old friend Vinnie Plum will meet them there to bail him out again. Sally feels his eyes starting twitching and tries hard not to sigh or ask, "Are we there yet?" like a 5-year-old child. This old red Volkswagen is a sturdy car, but there's something wrong with the windshield wiper that makes him want to scream in vexation till the squeaky noise stops.

Stephanie smiles a happy smile. It's such a beautiful morning. The weather is just perfect. She feels like singing a song and dancing along. She's bringing in her FTA all by herself for the very first time. Thankfully Sally Sweet, the 6' 5", 200 pound drag queen, is a reasonable person. She's glad she didn't have to use her pepper spray or stun gun on him, and she's thrilled that she actually remembers all the tricks and tips Ranger taught her. She will have enough money to buy more grocery and fix her windshield wiper when she gets the check, and her mother still hasn't called. Yay.

The sleek black SUV follows Stephanie's car all the way to TPD discreetly. The tall muscular driver watches Stephanie and Sally Sweet enter the building. 15 minutes later, Stephanie waves goodbye to one of her cop friends, gets in her car and drives away. The man nicknamed Tank picks up his cell phone and informs Ranger his apprentice has accomplished the task.


	16. Chapter 15:  They Say The Sky High Above Is Caribbean Blue

**Chapter 15**

**~They Say The Sky High Above Is Caribbean Blue~**

The Blackberry in Stephanie's bag starts to ring as she reaches for the check in Connie's hand. Her smile falters as she winces and cringes. It's her mother. She can recognize the ring tone anywhere. She fishes out her cell phone and summons her courage. She's not afraid of her mother. She loves her mother. She's just not always comfortable with their conversation. She knows she's not as smart and perfect as her elder sister- nobody will ever be as smart and perfect as Val-but still she hopes her mother can stop worrying all the time and treat her like a grown woman. She's no longer a little girl. She earns her own living and makes her own decisions. She has found herself a new job and she's actually making money. Stephanie looks at the ringing phone and squares her shoulders. Maybe she can convince her mother that being a bounty hunter is not such a bad thing.

"Stephanie, this is your father." Frank Plum smiles into the phone as he hears his younger daughter not so secretly exhale a sigh of surprise and relief. He's an average height(but a little overweight and partly bald)man in his late 50s. He's not a man of many words. He spent some time in the Army, worked in the post office for many years, retired, and became a part-time cab driver not so long ago. He's always been a cautious and practical man. He didn't really need the money. He just didn't want to sit in front of the TV doing nothing with so much time in his hands. Besides, his wife needs her own time and space. He knows his daughter loves and needs her independence, but he also understands why his wife worries so much about Stephanie. He remembers too clearly Helen's rage and fear when she learned their younger child had nearly fallen victim to that nasty boy. Hell, it took everything in him to fight the urge to grab his gun and hunt down that little bastard. Trust the Navy to take in a piece of garbage like that. Frank rolls his eyes at the unpleasant memory and concentrates back on the task at hand. "Come over for dinner tonight. We are having mashed potatoes and gravy. And your mother baked you a cake."

 _A pineapple upside down cake._ _Your favorite cake. Perfectly baked. Your mother and I love you very much, child. Are you doing alright? We haven't seen or heard from you for a while. And we are both worried._ Stephanie listens to her father's unsaid words and blinks back her sudden tears. All her childhood memories rush back to her and make her feel like a small child again. Her father's muscular, strong arms and the smile on his face when he lifted her into the air. The familiar, sweet fragrance of her mother's perfume when she held Stephanie tight in an embrace. Protected. And loved.

"Okay." Stephanie finally manages to say, her voice a tiny whisper. And she can't help but gape and feel faint when her grandma takes the phone from Frank's hand and happily asks, "How do you like being a bounty hunter, dear? Did you get to shoot anyone? Will you meet Dog the Bounty Hunter and his wife? Your mother and I want to know all the details!"

Oh boy.


	17. Chapter 16: If Every Man Says All He Can

**Chapter 16**

**~If Every Man Says All He Can~**

"Vincenzo! How could you?" Vinnie Plum's eyes start to twitch the moment his mother's shrill shaking voice tears through his brain like a merciless sword. "Bounty hunter? What were you thinking? Did you want to get Stephanie Killed? Stop this nonsense now! It is too dangerous! What if something happens to Stephanie? What am I going to tell your poor Grandmother? What am I going to tell your poor Uncle Frank? What will people say? What will your poor Aunt Helen think?"

 _No good deed ever goes unpunished._ Vinnie places a hand over his eyes and half-heartedly tells himself as his upset mother keeps going on and on and on. And on. Yes, both his poor father and grandfather—God rest their souls in peace—will definitely be turning in their graves right now. Yes, it's bad enough that everyone in Trenton believes he's a notorious cold-blooded calculating thug. Yes, he and Lucille should try harder to give his mother and father-in-law a grandchild. They are both healthy and still relatively young. They still have the chance. They still have time... _Great._ Vinnie blows a silent sigh. The ever so familiar killer headache has returned to haunt him. Again. _  
_

 _No._ _I can't do this alone_. Stephanie shudders at the thought of going through the world famous Helen Plum Inquisition all by herself and quickly decides. She wishes Val is here. Val may be bossy and hot-tempered, but she always has a way with their mother. And Stephanie's two nieces, Angie and Mary Alice, will be the perfect distraction. Maybe she can find an excuse and skip dinner...but she has already promised her father. Besides, the perfectly baked golden super moist pineapple upside down cake is calling her name. Stephanie sighs. She has no other choice. She will have to find a companion tonight. To serve as a human shield...Vinnie? Nope, the sight of Vinnie will only enrage her mother more. And she can't drag Connie into this. She likes Connie. It won't be fair...

All of a sudden the now familiar tingling sensation on the back of Stephanie neck catches her attention. Slowly she raises her head and looks straight into Ranger's dark brown eyes. She locks eyes with him for a long minute and bravely smiles.

She has found her Savior. Yay.


	18. Chapter 17:  If All You Dreamed Was New

**Chapter 17**

**~If All You Dreamed Was New~**

Ranger looks into Stephanie's clear and wild blue eyes and almost smiles. He can see all the invisible little wheels and gears turning frantically in her head. She's planning something. Something crazy, perhaps. He raises a brow at her and patiently waits. He's now curious(and maybe a little fascinated). Once again he wonders why he likes and cares about her this much. He's glad she has enough courage and determination to choose a very different path. He's glad she's a smart and clever student who pays attention. He's glad she was able to bring in a 6' 5" and 200 pound FTA all by herself. He's glad she didn't have to use her gun or cuffs. But he can't help wondering if it was the right and wise decision. Being a bounty hunter is not easy and can be dangerous, especially in this part of the country where every harmless granny has a Colt .45 or a Glock 19 in her little floral purse. A part of him wants her to triumph and succeed. A part of him wants her to stay away from all kinds of weirdos, sickos and criminals and be safe. A part of him wants her to become strong and tough. A part of him wants her to remain innocent and sweet. And a part of him wants to trace a finger along her hairline and tuck a stray wild curl behind her ear...

He locks eyes with Stephanie and accepts the invitation when she finally gathers enough courage to invite him to dinner at her parents' house. Connie chokes on her cherry Coke behind her desk. Vinnie throws his office door open and stares. And Stephanie just keeps on looking straight into his eyes as if mesmerized. He reaches out a hand, traces his index finger along her hairline and tucks an escaped curl behind her ear and smiles his rare full-on smile as she slowly blinks and drifts back to reality. He has business to attend to in the afternoon. He will pick her up at her apartment at 5:30. His finger tip lingers on her blushing face for a brief minute and then he turns and leaves.

He's looking forward to meeting her family.

Connie stops coughing and fans herself. Vinnie opens his mouth several times as if he's trying to say something but eventually gives up. Stephanie puts her hand to her face and with shining dreamy eyes watches the black truck drive away. She can still feels the warmth of Ranger's finger. She can still see his Million Dollar smile. They are going to have dinner together. He will pick her up at her apartment. And he's going to meet her parents and grandmother. Stephanie's eyes widen in sudden panic. They will want to know everything— EVERYTHING—about Ranger...

Joe Morelli carefully hides himself in a shadowed corner and listens in to several senior detectives' conversation. His lips curl up upon hearing the familiar name of the woman he's been looking for. He's here on a mission. He made a stupid mistake back in LA. But thanks to Terry Grizolli, his high school sweetheart and on-and-off girlfriend, he has been given a second chance. He will try all he can to resurrect his career and reputation. He won't be a failure like his drunkard of a father. He won't be a disappointment like his elder brother. He'll help Terry's loser of a cousin get away with murder. He's going to get rid of Lula Washington, the sole eye-witness of a triple murder committed by committed by the mafia don Vito Grizolli's heir and only son.

Joe Morelli smiles to himself. He will accomplish his mission. He will have a life of success and luxury. He's still not sure where he and Terry stand with each other, but he's definitely going to have some fun with the cute and sweet rookie bounty hunter: his precious Cupcake. Stephanie Plum.

Yum.


	19. Chapter 18:  As Your Heart Chose

**Chapter 18**

**~ ** ** **As Your Heart Chose****** ~**

Angie Morelli feels ashamed. She's afraid of her son. Her favorite child. Her youger son. Her own flesh and blood. Whenever she looks up into that handsome face, she spots the unpredictable scheming dangerous beast lurking behind those chocolate-colored eyes. She has no idea what went wrong. Life as a Morelli woman was never easy. She more than often cried herself to sleep with different bruises. And Joseph was such a smart and darling child. Angie always had a soft spot for him in her tattered heart. His bright beautiful smile got him out of trouble every time. He was just a playful kid. He never meant to hurt anyone. She always believed. Then everything changed so suddenly. He learned to lure little girls into his father's garage. He learned to hang out with the wrong kind of boys. He sweet-talked teenage girls into yielding themselves to him. He wrote unspeakable things about them on public bathroom walls. He got kicked out of the football team. He was turned down by the baseball team. He met and started dating that Terry Grizolli. He broke up with Terry. He crawled back to Terry. And one night he tried to force himself upon Stephanie Plum. He ran away to join the Navy the next morning and never went home. Until now.

Angie places a hand over her aching heart. Joseph is coming over for dinner tonight. He is no longer the bad boy he once was. He has grown up. He has matured. He has changed. He's now a police detective. He has has sworn to serve and protect. And he chose to leave LAPD so that he could come home to be near his family and take care of her and his aging grandmother. He now has a scar on his brow. He now has a tattoo on his chest. He now has a very respectable job. He now has a steady income. He now has an apartment in a new building. He's ready to settle down and start a family. He's in search of a wife and can't wait to have babies. He still has his dazzling charming smile. But Angie knows something isn't right. It's a mother's instincts. And somehow she can't put her finger on it. She only knows Joseph is planning something. Something unthinkable. Something dark. Something scary. It frightens her—the coldness and cruelty in Joseph's eyes creep her out and scare her to death. And now she can't help feeling worried and ashamed of herself. She's afraid of her own child. All because she failed to raise him to be a decent man.

Helen Plum checks the oven. The chocolate chip cookies are perfect. Just as always. She sits down at the dining table, stirs milk into her tea and rehearses her carefully worded..."talk". She's not the kind of mother who will close her eyes and pretends everything is fine and peachy. But she also doesn't want to upset her stubborn younger daughter. She knows Stephanie is different. She knows Stephanie doesn't want to be normal. But sometimes a life of peace and quiet is safer and happier than a life of excitement and adventure. And no, there's nothing wrong to be a down-to-earth and sensible woman. Look at her. Look at Valerie. Look at—no, don't look at her mother. Please.

Stephanie takes a bath and washes her hair. Stephanie tries on all her shoes and clothes. Stephanie checks herself in the mirror once again. Stephanie sits on her couch and anxiously waits. Stephanie jumps up from the couch and goes check herself in the mirror yet again. Stephanie stares at her clock. Stephanie smoothes her hair. Stephanie smoothes her dress. Stephanie sips her water. Stephanie is beyond nervous. Stephanie has to use the bathroom again. Again. And again. She bites her lips. She holds her breath. She hears the now familiar sound of the engine of the truck. Her eyes widen in fear and worry and happiness and anticipation. Then from the door comes a knock. She almost faints in dread and excitement.

Ranger is here.


	20. Chapter 19:  If Every Man Is True~

**Chapter 19**

**~If Every Man Is True~**

He parks his truck near the entrance of the old, modest, but study-looking building. His eyes fall on the spot where Morelli stood in the shadow staring up at Stephanie's window. He frowns slightly. They haven't had enough solid proof, but they are certain the cop is working for Vito Grizolli. His West Coast contacts will get back to Tank with more information. Santos and Brown have already moved the witness to another location out of precaution. It's tricky to deal with corrupt law enforcement agents and the mob at the same time. They don't want any unexpected and unpleasant surprise. He gets out of his truck and spots Stephanie's faded red Volkswagen. And the fire escape leading to his wild-haired, blue-eyed apprentice's second-floor apartment makes him feel a little concerned.

He enters the building and as usual takes the stairs. The hallway is surprisingly clean, bright and airy. He can smell the scent of freshly baked chocolate chips cookies and hear the sound of radio and TV coming from behind closed doors. The peaceful and easy atmosphere reminds him of his childhood home: the small, overcrowded rented apartment where his whole family lived. He raises his brow a fraction and nearly smiles when Stephanie opens the door at the first knock. She's a little out of breath and looks cute with her wild unruly hair pulled back into a high ponytail. He likes the pale ocean blue and creamy white summer dress she's wearing. It brings out the color of her eyes. And once again the longing in her trusting eyes makes him want to kiss her gently and tenderly on her slightly parted lips.

Silence embraces the world around them as he holds her in his gaze. She finally blinks and blushes and invites him in. He casts a long glance at the locks and security chain on the steel front door. They are relatively new and seems safe enough. But still he has to do something to ensure Stephanie's safety. No lock in this world can stop a truly determined intruder. And Joe Morelli doesn't look like the kind of person who will simply give up and go away quietly. He takes a casual look around. Her apartment is small but tidy. Everything looks plain and comfortable. Nothing is posh or expensive. A small smile escapes onto Ranger's lips. And the kitchen is spotlessly clean—a sure sign of almost never being used. Or of a most diligent and restless house cleaner.

They leave for her parents' at 5:36. Stephanie braves, or rather steals, another glance at Ranger and silently lets out a tiny sigh. Black shirt. Black belt. Black pants. Black boots. And almost black hair and eyes. The man she loves looks like sin in all these different shades of black. She's glad he doesn't like to talk when he's driving. She needs some time to clear her head and collect herself. For a blissful moment she thought he was going to kiss her when she opened the door. She almost died of disappointment when he didn't. And now no matter how hard she tries to distract herself, she can't stop wanting to taste his lips. She thinks of her dreams. She recalls the power of his warm embrace and the feel of his hard muscular body. She subconsciously lets out another sigh.

How can you love someone so deeply?

Soon the shining black truck pulls over and parks on the curb outside her parents' house. She looks out of the window and in lightning speed reality sets in and grins. The butterflies in her stomach start to soar and fly. Both her parents and her grandmother are standing on the front porch with wide, surprised eyes. She's pretty sure all the peeping neighbors are openly staring. This is the very first time she invites someone—a man, to be exact—home for dinner, she suddenly remembers and becomes nervous. She gives Ranger a shaky smile when he leans over and undoes her seat belt. She wishes she can find a way to absorb his coolness and calmness. She desperately hopes her eyes are not twitching. God, what was she thinking? She knows for a fact her notoriously curious and straightforward grandmother is going to bomb Ranger with all kinds of outrageously improper questions. And her polite but stern mother will most definitely stand her ground and insist to know everything about their...relationship. And her father...her father...

"So this is the lion's den."

Stephanie jumps but luckily doesn't squeak when Ranger's soft and amused voice snaps her panic thoughts. She can't speak or make a sound. She looks into his smiling eyes and slowly swallows and nods. Maybe she'd better start praying. She bites her lips and frantically thinks. Maybe somehow miraculously her prayer will be answered and her wish granted. Maybe her mom and Grandma will restrain themselves. Maybe they won't scare him off. Maybe one day, someday, they will become a happy big family and she will be wearing his ring. But she will have to take the first and hardest step.

"My mother makes the best pineapple upside-down cake in the world." She utters the first thing that came into her mind and almost moans as Ranger's smile deepens right in front of her unblinking eyes. He gets out of the truck, opens the door and helps her out. His hand lingers at the small of her back as they walk up to the house. Its warmth helps calm her down. It's just a family dinner. It's no big deal. And it's not like her family is crazy or anything. Really. She swears.

Helen Plum, the ever so perfect lady of the house, soon regains her composure and puts on a smile as Frank shakes hands with Stephanie's friend. Accommodating an unexpected guest has never been a challenge for her(A perk of living with her... _unpredictable_ mother, as a matter of fact). And something—a mother's instinct, maybe—tells her this young man means a lot to Stephanie. Well, he sure is very polite and nice-looking. Helen thinks to herself and goes back into the dining room to set out an extra plate. She unwraps the wine Ranger brought as a gift and raises her brow in surprise as she studies the label. Helen nods happily in approval.

And this bottle of top quality red wine has just earned him extra points.


	21. Chapter 20: If Your Love Grows

**Chapter 20  
**

**~If Your Love Grows~**

_Ah, little Stephanie is in love._

Edna Mazur takes a small sip of her wine and smiles her cat-like smile. She really enjoys the wine. Fruity, silky smooth, and—much to her liking and surprise—no woody taste at all. Just the kind she loves. And she likes the fine young man who brought it too, of course. She always likes a men who has impeccable table manners and great taste in wine. Not to mention that he's polite and also has a most dazzling, enchanting smile. Yes, she can totally see why Stephanie is head over heels for him. She's Edna's younger granddaughter, after all. The love for tall, dark, handsome men runs in their family blood. It may be hard to imagine, but Edna's now overweight and sadly bald son-in-law did look drop dead gorgeous a long, long time ago. And everyone says Valerie's hot shot corporate lawyer of a dear hubby, Steve Spenser, is just like a mixture of Johnny Depp and Zac Efron, even though he's black and built like the fabulous Mr. Denzel Washington. And something about this Ranger reminds her of Gáspár, her dear husband for 59 years, who died of a sudden heart attack 3 springs ago...

Maybe it's his tall and muscular build. Maybe it's the gleam of humour and intelligence in his beautiful eyes. Maybe it's his calm and confident composure. Maybe it's his clear, quiet, and deep pleasant voice. Edna sneaks another glance at a nervous and fidgeting Stephanie. Her smiles grows into a stealthy grin. Strong and slender. Tough and tender. The two of them surely look perfect together, and she's more than certain they can make beautiful babies— preferably little boys. Edna adores her great-granddaughters, but she'd love to have 1 or 2 or 3 great-grandsons. She has been craving for a little boy ever since her only son was killed in the Vietnam War 40 years ago, and she still cries herself to sleep on Alexander's birthdays.

Edna quickly blinks back a sudden tear and takes another sip of wine to suppress her pain and sorrow. She knows why Stephanie is so uneasy. Helen, though a caring and devoted mother, can be a little demanding and hard to please at times. Unlike the willful and sharp Valerie, Stephanie always has trouble standing up against her stubborn mother. And poor Frank, just like any typical husband and father who gets caught in between, is usually of little help. But it seems that this young man is doing fine, and may have already won Helen and Frank over. He remains honest and respectful all the time, and he handles Edna's blunt questions with an almost casual grace and ease.

He has never met Dog the Bounty Hunter(or his wife) in person and no, he has no plan to. Not all the bounty hunters have stupid hairstyle, wear weird clothes and talk like thugs. He knows how to use a gun(yes, his license is genuine), but he always tries to refrain from shooting too many people. Yes, Vinnie is actually a decent man if you turn your head a bit and squint hard enough. Stephanie has good instincts and is a pretty smart student. He was an Army Ranger and has been deployed abroad. Stephanie won't be in any danger as long as she' ready and prepared and pays attention. His family is from Cuba but he doesn't smoke cigars. He' sure his grandmothers are not witches, though they do know an awful lot of Voodoo charms and Voodoo dolls. Edna ignores Helen's widened eyes and the 1000th "Mother!" and reaches out to take hold of Ranger's hand. So young. So warm. So firm. So true. So confident. Just like her beloved husband. Just like her forever-21-year-old son. Yes, he will help Stephanie out and keep her safe. He promises. Edna smiles a most beautiful and happiest smile.

_Yes, they are perfect for each other._


	22. Chapter 21:  Addicted

**Chapter 21  
**

**Addicted  
**

Joe Morelli's knuckles turn white as his grip on his fork and knife tightens. All around him chaos unfolds. His nephews ad nieces chase each other around the house and scream. Their fathers drink their beer, eat their food, and keep on discussing baseball, weather and other nonsense like the kids don't exist. Their mother are too busy talking about the newest gossips to intervene. His mother, as usual, concentrates on her own thoughts and pays no attention to the outside world, while Grandma Bella sits there mumbling something in Italian. He can feel his ire rising. His mother is a very good cook. He'd like to enjoy his meal and dessert in peace and quiet. But now all his good mood is ruined and a massive headache has already started to build behind his eyes. He is tempted to hammer his fist on the table and make them all shut up. This is exactly the reason why he doesn't want to have children and get married. Lazy woman. Undisciplined kids. Stupid relatives. Trouble. Burden. Obligation. And deafening noises. As if he has nothing better to do. As if life is not tough enough. As if he wants something to hold him back. As if he wants to be trapped and suffocated to death like a caged beast.

Now he can finally understand why his father was always so bitter, so angry, so frustrated. Because he, too, wants to be free. He doesn't want to be tamed. He doesn't want to be chained. He doesn't want to become ordinary and average like everyone else. He wants to have all the fun and taste all the wine. He wants to have no regrets and make no sacrifice. He wants to be himself. He wants to remain himself. Besides, the world already has too many human beings.

He takes a deep breath to collect himself. No need to upset his mother. He just needs to find an excuse and leave. He's a hard-working police detective. The unsuspecting people will always automatically trust and believe him. Even if he actually works for Vito Grizolli, the Mafia Don. He smiles his charming smile and is about to open his mouth when a familiar name catches his ear. Stephanie. His sister and sister-in-law are talking and joking about Stephanie. His Cupcake. His Stephanie. And her tall dark handsome mysterious boyfriend? Who's having dinner at her parents' house right now? What the fuck? Joe Morelli almost yells out loud but manages to catch himself in time. Anger sweeps through his slightly trembling body. Jealousy stabs at his heart. A vein on his forehead throbs. He feels like killing somebody with his bare hands.

Who is he? How old is he? Where does he live? How did they meet? What does he do for a living? His family chats on happily. Mrs. Nesta, the 58-year-old widow who lives right across the street from the Plums, says Stephanie and the man look cute together, just like a beautiful couple out of a very romantic movie. And that shining black customized truck, according to the not so old but sadly very bald Mr. Maldini, is every hot-blooded man's wildest dream. Where and when did strange little Stephanie find herself such a fine young man? She's not that pretty. She's not exactly attractive. She has never ever dated. Right now that snobby Helen Plum must be shedding happy tears. Lucky bitch.

Joe Morelli quietly listens and makes a decision. He soon makes an excuse and leaves the table. He kisses his mother and grandma on their cheeks. He shakes hands with his brother-in-law, pats his brother on the back, and hugs every single one of the little barbarians. He has crime to fight and bad guys to catch. And now he must be off to save the world. He gets into his car, cheerfully waves at his family and neighbors, and starts the engine. He heads for the opposite direction. He makes a few discreet turns. He finally starts toward his true destination. He has a thirst to quench. He has a desire to fulfill. He has been very patient. But now he's tired of waiting.

Tonight he's going to make her his. His Cupcake. His Stephanie...


	23. Chapter 22:  Soldiers of Fortune

**Chapter 22  
**

**Soldiers of Fortune**

Joseph A. Morelli. Troubled kid. Nasty teenager. Rejected by colleges. Joined the Navy. Mediocre performance. Several bar brawls. A couple minor discipline issues. And then the alleged assault and rape in Okinawa, Japan 9 years ago. Hot humid summer night. A dark deserted parking lot in the town not far from the U.S. Navy base. A 17-year-old high-school girl raped and nearly beaten to death. 3 very drunk young American sailors allegedly involved. One of them the only grandchild of a former war hero and current, well-respected U.S. Senator. Tricky internal affairs. Needless conflicts and disputes with the local people. Medical care and compensation. A clean and thorough cover-up. A polite hint to leave the Navy. A LAPD police shield. A tangled relationship with a mob boss's favorite niece which has been going on and off for years. A few screwed-up missions. A few speculations and rumours. The scandal that eventually got him kicked out of L.A. and brought him back to Trenton.

Pierre "Tank" Franklin looks at the file on the screen and almost whistles. This Morelli guy is bad news through and through. He has mob connection and has been proved to be vicious and dangerous. And he's also smart and sly enough not to leave evidence and witness behind. Everyone knows he works for the other side. But he always covers his track. And Ranger's contact, one of the most experienced and sharpest police detectives of LAPD, was this close to putting a bullet through the asshole's head in a back alley and solve their problem once and for all. Too bad most of the policemen are bound by laws, oaths, and moral regulations. Tank thinks to himself as he sends the file to Ranger. Luckily the both of them, as well as the rest of their team, are the kind of men who are willing to make a little sacrifice and overlook certain aspects and details to get the job done. And they, too, are experts in covering up tracks and leaving nothing behind. Tank almost smiles. It's all for the greater good. And better the bad guys than the innocents.

Harry "the Hammer" Butler is a devoted dog person who loves his family dearly and doesn't like competition. Though he's now semi-retired, he's still the actual leader of the local Irish gang. And the turf war and power struggle between Harry and his archrival Vito Grizolli has been dragging on for too long, in Harry's not so humble opinion. They have too many old scores to settle, and Harry wants to wipe out as many possible threats as possible before he hands the business over to his nephew and successor Morris. It's such a pity his son-in-law is flat-out not interested. Clever, brave, scheming but not overly adventurous, Vinnie fits every description of the Dark Lord of the Underworld. He's smarter and not as reckless as Morris. But somehow he just wants to be a modest owner of that bail bond agency and live in peace and quiet with Lucille in the 3-story mansion Harry bought them as wedding present. If only they can give him a grandchild. Harry lets out a sigh. He's not going to live forever, you know. He can't help feeling a bit lonely since Mary, his dear wife of 40 years, died last year. And his daughter and her husband don't even have a dog, for Christ's sake...

"Boss, the Morelli kid is on the move." One of Harry's men listens to his cell phone for a second and snaps Harry out of his thoughts.

"Get rid of him." Harry says in a casual tone. He doesn't like broccoli, carrots, onions, Lady Gaga, and being poor. But there is nothing he hates more than a dirty cop that doesn't work for him...


	24. Chapter 23: Dark Shadows

**Chapter 23  
**

**Dark Shadows**

He thanks Mrs. Plum politely. He shakes hands with Mr. Plum. He lets Grandma Mazur kiss him on the cheek and hug him for 16 seconds. He likes Grandma. He knows the sad and forlorn look in her eyes too well. He sees that in his grandparents' eyes all the time. The well-hidden hint of loneliness. The silent longings. The undying memories of a frozen time. The everlasting mourning for what has been lost forever. The amazing view of the beautiful seashore. The spectacular and grand buildings. The enchanting aroma of coffee. The sunlight. The people. The sea breeze. The laughter. The music. The great city named Havana. Their home. Their country. The friends and families and beloved pets they were forced to leave behind. The sorrow. The fear. The anger. The tears. The resignation. The numbness. Even the excitement of starting a new life and rebuilding a family couldn't fully chase the shadow of the darkness away...

He opens the door of his truck and helps Stephanie in. He fastens his seat belt while she waves goodbye to her family. He knows the curious and nosy neighbors are discreetly peeking from behind their flowery curtains. He knows Mrs. Plum was dying to grill Stephanie about her new job but was too polite to do it in front of a guest. The love and caring in Mr. Plum's eyes didn't escape his attention. He's glad Stephanie gets to take the rest of the moist golden pineapple upside down cake(as well as the chocolate chips cookies and the leftovers) home. Mrs. Plum is indeed an excellent chef and baker, and he loves the big bright smile on Stephanie's face. Maybe someday the pressure, stress, and danger of being a bounty hunter will finally get to her, swallow her, crush her, and try to taint her soul, but he has a strong feeling that she will eventually learns to fight back and hold her ground. Innocent and strong. Pretty and tough. Just the kind of woman he likes...and maybe, just maybe, loves...

Ranger rein in his wandering thoughts and shakes his head at himself. He starts the truck and puts his focus back on the task at hand. He may or may not have a future with Stephanie Plum. But right now he will have to think of a way to keep her safe from Joe Morelli, the rotten cop.

Terry Grizolli stops her car at a shadowed spot and grinds her teeth as she watches the familiar silhouette of a man disappear inside the old 3-story building like a thief. She starts trembling in rage. She tastes bile in her mouth. She hates feeling cheated and betrayed. She's still a little upset that Joe didn't even think of inviting her to his family dinner even if she fully understands his need to keep their relationship a secret. He's a budding police detective. She's a cold and merciless mob boss's favorite niece. They have a Hell lot to conquer and overcome. Not to mention that he has every potential to become an extremely important asset to the Family's business. They really can't afford to make people suspicious this time. What happened in L.A. was worse than a nightmare. Sometimes she still dreams of the empty lifeless eyes of the woman Joe had to kill...

Joe. Silently Terry whispers her lover's name. She has been helplessly in love with Joe for more than 15 years. She was the mob princess who everyone openly feared and secretly despised. He was the movie star handsome bad boy who made it a habit to sleep around town. It didn't take long for them to feel the mutual attraction and fall in love. It also didn't take long for them to realize that they simply couldn't stop disagreeing on almost everything and anything. They drive each other mad. They wave their arms, scream hurtful things and storm away. They crawl back to each other, apologize and then make up. Sometimes she can't help having doubts. Sometimes she doesn't even know if this is the right kind of love. And the fact that she knows Joe has been not so secretly obsessed with Stephanie Plum for many, many years doesn't kelp.

Terry wipes away her tears and makes up her mind. She grabs her navy blue snakeskin Kelly bag and gets out of her daisy yellow Maserati GranCabrio, a birthday gift from Uncle Vito. She will have to confront Joe on his unhealthy obsession tonight no matter what. She crosses the road and enters Stephanie Plum's apartment building. The 4 silent men in summer suits get out of 2 different cars at about the same time. They are all experienced professionals who are used to life and death situations and very good at their job. One of the blank-faced driver had pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial button the moment they spotted Terry's car. Their boss had simply instructed them to be more discreet and creative. Leave the girl alone. Get the job done. Like always.

Joe Morelli stands still in front of the locked apartment door. He reaches out a hand and puts it flat against the cool smooth metal surface. His face contorts a little as he thinks of Stephanie laughing and talking and leaning into another man. He honestly doesn't know why he is so obsessed with her, and he's not interested in finding the answer. All he wants is to quench his thirst and satisfy his need. And make her his. A charming smile blooms on his dark handsome face. He thinks he can smell the vague scent of her sweetness. He thinks he can already feel the softness of her body twisting beneath him. Will she moan? Will she beg? Will she cry? Will she scream? Will he get to lick away her tear and savor every drop of it? Will he get to leave bite marks on her creamy neck while her nails scratch his back in ecstasy? His other hand tightens around the set of lock-picking tools he always keeps in the glove compartment of his car. Will she taste as good as he thinks? Morelli's dimple shows as his smile deepens. There are some things a man should find out for himself. And he can't wait to hear her pleading scream. The gleam of lust dances in his melted chocolate eyes as he licks his lips.

Yum.


	25. Chapter 24: Liar Liar

**Chapter 24  
**

**Liar Liar**

The little cracks and cuts on Terry Grizolli's fragile heart grow deeper and deeper as she silently watches her lover working on the locks of another woman's door. She knows she should step out of the shadow and calmly ask him what he's doing here, but her legs feel so weak and she can't utter a sound. Maybe she should just turn around and walk away. Maybe she should just forget everything she's seen and pretend nothing has happened like she always does. But she's just human. She hates feeling betrayed and hurt. And she does have her limitations. Slowly she takes a small step forward, and then another, and another. Joe curses under his breath. He is totally focused on the task at hand. But the locks stubbornly remain locked and refuse to budge. She inches closer and closer. She can smell his sweat and cologne. As his impatience and vexation grow, his movement becomes rougher.

"Joe."

She can hear the tears in her own voice. Very slowly Joe Morelli turns to her, his face expressionless and unreadable. The eerily cold and bright gleam in his dark brown eyes makes Terry cringe inside. She doesn't want to come any closer. He looks too much like a complete stranger. At the moment she finally realizes she doesn't really know him. Maybe he has never loved her as much as she loves him. Tears escape her eyes. Her heart breaks and shatters. And maybe now it is time to say the last goodbye and finally walk away. She vaguely thinks. She's so absorbed in her sorrow that she's not aware of the 2 dangerous men standing in the shadow of the stairwell behind her.

Suddenly the look on Joe Morelli's face changes as a slight movement in the darkness catches his eyes. His survival instincts kick in and take over. He knows he doesn't have enough time to reach for his gun. Like an agile and ferocious beast he reaches forward, grabs hold of Terry, and uses her as a human shield. Bullets fired from silenced guns fly through the air. Shock and immense pain hit Terry. Her eyes widen in hurt and disbelief. She screams. Stephanie's next door neighbor opens his door to see what the noise is. Joe Morelli drops Terry, forces his way into the door, knocks the old man to the floor, and firmly locks the door. He pulls out his gun and looks wildly around. His eyes then fall on the fire escape outside the living room window.

The 4 hitmen go after their alert and reckless target. Terry Grizolli lies on the floor dying as the man she loves runs for his life. Several terrified residents call Dillon Ruddick, the building supervisor, while the other call 911 or their children. At the other end of the city, Lula Washington smiles shyly at Lester Santos as he places the plate of spicy fried rice in front of her with a huge charming grin. She was almost scared to death the day he and Brown woke her from her afternoon nap and told her in a hushed tone that they needed to move her to a safer place. Luckily she was born with a strong heart and soon fell in love with this new...place. And things has also changed a little between her and Santos. Everyday she learns a little bit more about him. Every day she feels more comfortable and confident around him. And though visions of that gruesome night still haunt her from time to time, she knows she's braver and less frightened now. Tomorrow he's going to teach her how to use a gun correctly to defend herself. She, on the other hand, is going to teach him how to make apple and blueberry turnovers.

And maybe after they have coffee and share a few jokes, she will finally have enough courage to ask Santos if he is joking when he calls her "Beautiful"...


	26. Chapter 25: The Dark Knight

**Chapter 25  
**

**The Dark Knight  
**

Ranger's cell phone rings as he stops for a red lights. Stephanie sneaks another look at him and desperately prays that it isn't an urgent call to summon him away. She wishes they can stop somewhere for iced cream or coffee. She has never been this happy in her life. She doesn't want this night to end. Maybe he is not exactly the man she fell in love with in her dreams. Maybe reality will be very different from her dreams in the end. But right now, right at this moment, she knows she loves him. She wants to stay by his side. She wants to learn more about him. She wants to really know him. She wants him to like her and love her back. She wants her dreams to be true. The traffic light changes. Ranger ends the call. Stephanie fidgets a little and bites her lip. They will arrive at her apartment building in less than 5 minutes. Should she invite him in for a cup of tea? Will he decline and immediately leave? Will he kiss her goodnight on the lips? She has never dated. She has never kissed or been kissed. She knows it sounds wistful and silly, but she has been saving herself for him since she was 16. And now they have finally met, maybe...maybe...

Like a desperate wounded beast Joe Morelli runs for his life. A bullet grazes his upper arm when he runs down the fire escape. He ignores the sharp burning feeling and concentrates on staying alive. He knows he's bleeding now. He knows Terry is probably already dead. He has not time to feel sorrow or remorse. He just didn't want to die. He still doesn't want to die. Who sent those men to kill him? He has just got Terry killed. Vito will be mad with grief. Rosaline, Terry's mom, will want his head on a silver plate. He dodges behind a car. He crawls from shadow to shadow. The sound of his breathing sounds too loud. He hears the commotion inside the building. He still can't hear the sirens. he hopes he's not surrounded and trapped by the enemies. He hopes he can get to his car safely and drive away in time. He keeps seeing the shock and disbelief in Terry's beautiful eyes. It's too late to regret now, that much he knows. He loved Terry. He really did, he swears. And he didn't mean to get her killed. He just wanted to stay alive. He just wanted to enjoy his life. He just wanted to fulfill his dreams. He just didn't want to die. And he truly, truly loved her. He truly did...

Ranger takes another turn and speeds away toward the opposite direction of Stephanie's apartment. She still can't believe her ears. A shooting was reported earlier inside her apartment, in a calm and comforting tone Ranger said. The police is on the way. Someone might be killed. Right outside her door. It's not safe for her to return right now. Stephanie slowly blinks again. Her neighborhood has always been quite safe. Most of her neighbors are really nice and polite. Now someone has been killed. Right outside her door. She knows she should be worried or afraid or sad. But suddenly she wants to laugh out loud. In some twisted way her wish has been granted. She has no idea where Ranger is taking her. But she knows he won't walk away and leave her alone. He will protect her and keep her safe. No matter what. Her cold left hand reaches out in the darkness inside the truck. She wants to find his large right hand. She's not sure if she's shaking now. She doesn't know why she's being so brave. She wants her hand to be entwined with his. She wants to feel his warmth. She wants to stop feeling small and scared...

"Babe," The 1000 Watt smile in Ranger's voice is way too obvious.

The breeze is cool. The night is gentle. Stephanie blushes fiercely as her eyes widen. Somehow her hand lands on Ranger's thigh instead. She knows she should withdraw her hand right now. Her brain screams out the order but her heart refuses to obey. The texture of the fabric of his pants is so rough and smooth. And his thigh is hard. So, so hard...


	27. Chapter 26:  Lonely Night

**Chapter 26**

**Lonely Night**

The driver hears the distant sound of the sirens and hits the car horn thrice. The mob hitmen get in the cars and drive away. This line of work is not for everyone. It demands a cool head and a cold unfeeling heart. It reeks of danger and death. But yeah, it pays well. They know they have missed the critical moment and lost the chance. But that's alright. There's always tomorrow. There will be another chance. One of them call the boss. Another calls his girlfriend to check on their kids. The others sit back and relax a bit. They don't really feel sorry about the girl. It was her bad luck that she got in the way. She's just another casualty of war. They can't risk getting caught. The cars turn a corner melt into the darkness. Now they simply hope their boss won't be pissed.

Joe Morelli lets out a ragged breath. He stands up, half run and half stumble over to his car. With a badly trembling hand he fishes out the car key and opens the door. He sits down on the driver's seat and buckles the seat belt. He almost laughs. He almost cries. He can't believe his luck. He can't believe he almost died. He can't believe Terry is dead. He runs a hand down his face and tries not to shake.

_Think, Joseph. Think. What to do? Where to go? What to say? Drive away? S_ _tay and wait? Go check on Terry? Call Vito? No, no, no. Bad idea._

He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. His eyes fall on the glove compartment and his face pales. He starts the engine and steps on the gas. The sound of the sirens fills his ears. The imaginary sight of flashing lights blurs his vision. He needs to get out of here fast. He has dropped his lock-picking tools in front of Stephanie's door. He has no idea if Terry's blood has splattered on them. He knows he won't be able to collect them all and hide them away. He's not sure if the old man next door saw his face. He's purely grateful that he's still wearing his latex gloves. Thank God he always, always remembers to wear the gloves. Nobody can prove he's been there. Nobody can link him to Terry's death. Nobody will know he has tried to break into Stephanie's home. He needs to change his clothes and shoes. He needs to thoroughly wash his body and hair. Vito can't know about this. Whoever wants him dead may try again. He needs to be alert. He can't let his guard down for a second. He needs to think. He needs to plan. Damn, Stephanie, Cupcake. Damn. He can't wait to bite into the whiteness of her breast. He can't wait to suck the last bit of pleasure out of her body. He can't wait to hear her scream and moan and cry out in pain and ecstasy under him. Yes, one day, one day she will be his...

But now Terry, Terry is dead. And he's still alive and breathing. A drop of hot burning tear escaped Joe Morelli's eye. And there will be hell to pay. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Stephanie sits inside the sleek black truck, desperately trying not to squirm or fidget, with her eyes wide and her hand on Ranger's thigh. She had let her hand linger there for a moment too long. Now she has totally missed the best timing to withdraw her hand. He's so hard and so warm. He's so strong, so confident, and so assuring. She hopes he won't think she's too bold or something. She knows he's still smiling in the darkness. And he smells so clean and manly. For the first time in her life reality is nearly better than her dream. If only she's not caught in this awkward situation. The truck stops for another red light. Stephanie takes a calming breath and bravely decides it's time to take her hand back. She holds her breath and is ready to move her hand when Ranger's hand finds hers and holds it tight. A stream of warmth floods her heart and stomach. She turns face slightly to sneak a peek of Ranger but is captured by his eyes. His beautiful, intense, dark brown eyes. All of a sudden she feels vulnerable and anticipating. Deep down within she knows she will probably faint if he leans in kisses her. She wonders how his perfect lips feel. You should close your eyes when being kissed. Valerie, her bossy elder sister, has once told her. But what if she keeps them open? Will it feels different then? Oh, God. She's going to be kissed.

The red light changes to green. Ranger slowly releases her hand and turns back to driving. Stephanie exhales her long-held breath and is almost swallowed by disappointment. Damn. He didn't kiss her. But at least her hand is still on Ranger's thigh. Yay. A small victory...


	28. Chapter 27: Chaos

**Chapter 27**

**Chaos**

"Oh fuck." An uniformed cop looks down at the dead woman's face and immediately recognizes her. "That's Terry Grizolli."

He used to have a crush on her when they were in high school together. He'd even seriously thought about asking her to the prom but eventually gave up the idea. Their houses were located on the same street but they lived in totally different worlds. His dad and uncles were all cops. Her father had been killed in a gunfight one dark stormy night when she was 9. Her uncle was, and still is, a notoriously vicious mob lord. Terry was quiet and pretty and didn't have many friends. But she'd been nice and friendly to him and always smiled whenever she overheard his silly little jokes. And now here she is. Lying on the floor of the hallway inside an old 3-story apartment building, covered in blood. Her rose red lips gaping. Her beautiful eyes wide, blank, empty, and lifeless. The sadness and sudden regret Brian "Big Dog" Murphy feels almost bring tears to his Irish blue eyes. He's now happily married and expecting his first kid. But if only he had had the courage to ask Terry out when they were both 17 years old.

More policemen show up. The ambulance arrives. The terrified or excited old folks start talking at the same time. The superintendent appears and talks to the owner of the building on his iPhone in a hushed tone. No one is sure what exactly happened. They heard the horrible scream. They don't think they heard anything like gunshots. A man—tall, lean, dark, mean—barged into Mr. McDonald's apartment, knocked him down, and locked the door. He then climbed out of the window, ran down the fire escape, and disappeared. Mr. McDonald was in too much pain and didn't get a good look of the young man's face. There were several men in the hallway and he believes he saw the guns in their hands. None of the residents touched the dead body; they knew the poor girl was already dead. A police detective spots the daisy yellow Maserati GranCabrio and whistles before turning into the parking lot. Another uniformed cop takes notice of the lock-picking tools in front of a closed apartment door. The crime scene people are still on their way.

Harry the Hammer lets out an exasperated grunt. He's not really upset or angry with his men though the mission has gone astray. He doesn't like to draw innocent blood. But accidents happen all the time and this is war. No need to cry over war casualties. "Double up the security at Lucille's place." Harry says and feeds each of his 7 pugs a homemade dog cookie. A grieving Vito will be a most dangerous enemy. He will have to give Vinnie a call and he knows Vinnie and Lucille won't be happy. Hell, he himself isn't happy. But that's the price his child and her husband have to pay for being a mob boss's family.

There's always a price for everything.

The sleek black truck comes to a quiet street near the edge of a newly developed business district and turns into the gated garage of a building. The moment Ranger kills the engine and unbuckles his seat belt Stephanie suddenly remembers something from one of her dreams. "Do you have kids?" Without thinking the words slip out of her mouth. "Have you ever been married?" She starts to panic a little when Ranger turns to look at her. Is that a slightly confused frown? She wonders. Or is he getting annoyed of her nosiness? She doesn't know where she got the courage to ask those questions. What if he does have a daughter? What if, unlike her dream, he's still married to the little girl's mother? She knows he's not wearing a ring, but that doesn't mean anything, really. He can be in a steady committed relationship with that woman; they can be engaged or something. And she must be very beautiful, sexy, and attractive. She simply doesn't see him with someone plain, ordinary, or average. Yes, someone as plain, ordinary and average as she is. Geez. Why couldn't she ask him something normal like "What's your favorite color" or "Do you like hamsters"? She flinches and almost squeaks as Ranger leans over, unbuckles her seat belt, and locks eyes with her.

"No, no, black, and I'm a cat person." With a 200 Watt smile Ranger says, and kisses her.


	29. Chapter 28: Dreams

**Chapter 28**

**Dreams  
**

"Get out while you can, Carlos. Find someone. Start a life. Be happy. And don't look back. You still have a chance before Karma catches up with you."

Blade's face looked blank and tired. His voice, as usual, was calm and soft. He never claimed to be a patriot. He never wanted to be a hero. He was just doing his job. He had 2 ex-wives, no pets, and no kids. He was a Navy Seal. He was one of the few people who called Ranger Carlos. He did what he did because he was good at it. It might sound strange but he didn't believe in war and killing. He was always composed and collected. He had a lot of acquaintances but didn't have too many friends. In some ways he was like Ranger's best friend, big brother, and second mentor. And they both knew he was not going to make it. He had lost too much blood. When the helicopter finally came back for them it would be too late. Blade was not afraid of death. He had updated his will the last time he went home to celebrate the holiday with his siblings and aging parents. He'd known all along this day would come. And he couldn't say he had no regrets. He could have chosen a different path. He could have gone after a different dream. He could have been a better husband. He could have adopted a cat from the shelter. But he'd made his decision a long time ago and he'd also made peace with all his longings. And now he was ready to let go and move on. He didn't believe the concept of Heaven. He believed it was only fair if everyone paid the price for what they did. Sometimes when he looked into Ranger's eyes, he saw the young man's angst and anger. And that worried him.

You can't walk away from wars without being traumatized. You can't smile and live a normal life after seeing and experiencing all the darkness and cruelty. A part of you will always remember. A part of you will always feel the pain and smell the scent of blood and death and gunpowder. A part of you will always resent the cold-blooded merciless beast lurking inside you. Because deep down within you know nobody is innocent and blood revenge is no answer. Because deep down within you are just another average human beings and you, as well as the nameless strangers you've just killed, have hopes and dreams and fears. Blade almost smiled his sad small smile as he thought of all the strangers/foreigners/enemies he had killed in the name of justice and peace. He recalled all the lies told by all the politicians at home around the world. He recalled all the crimes committed by selfishness and greed over the centuries in human history. He saw the faces of all the friends he'd lost in battles. He saw the face of the beautiful girl he'd wanted to date back in high school. _Live by the sword, die by the sword. Yes, Karma_ _does exist._

"Keep my cap as a souvenir." Blade locked eyes with Ranger and said. His voice had become weaker. He knew he didn't have much strength or time left. He felt like rolling his eyes as Jaguar, the other member of their team, turned away to wipe away a tear. "Keep my watch, too." He felt cold and numb. He didn't really feel the piercing pain. He hoped his mother wouldn't cry too hard. He knew how his always strict and proud father would feel. He thought of the young village girl who had given him a cup of greyish drinking water. He thought of the little boy who had politely thanked him for the too sweet chocolate bar. He thought of all the stars he'd seen on the top of the cold mountains. He thought of the blazing wind coming from the desert. He felt so tired. He closed his clear green eyes. He took a shallow breath and then said as clearly as he could:

"Get out while you can, Carlos."

It was the very last advice Thomas "Blade" Erickson gave Ranger. 11 months after Blade's funeral, his young friend left the Army and didn't look back. And now as Ranger helps a blushing and misty-eyed Stephanie out of his sleek black truck, he feels something tugging at his heart and he almost sighs. Yes, he knows he's in love.


	30. Chapter 29:  Batman

**Chapter 29**

**Batman**

He's not yet 30, but sometimes he feels he's older than 60. He has seen and been through too much. He has lost several friends and a lot of acquaintances. He has stared Death in the face too many times. He has killed. He has felt numb. He has felt guilty. He had felt righteous. He has felt and tasted his own anger. And then he became bored eventually. So he turned down the offer and walked away without a backward glance. He was extremely talented, they told him. He was just what their country needed. He was quick and accurate. He was smart and merciless. He would be a most valuable weapon. But he had enough of cruelty and ugliness. He had too many unasked and unanswered questions. He sometimes had nightmares. He sometimes dreamed of cold empty desert and dead jungles. He sometimes dreamed of all those whom he has lost. He sometimes dreamed of his lazy black and white cat, Roco. He wore Blade's watch on his wrist. He didn't like waking up to feel the sharp stab of loneliness. And he didn't want to spend the prime of his life as a black op agent. He knew there was something missing. He needed more than a fat bank account and a flag over his coffin.

He has lost the picture book his grandfather gave him as a birthday present. He has lost his virginity, faith, and innocence. He spent a year looking for himself after leaving the Army. He wandered through cities like an aimless ghost. He slept in men's shelters or cheap hotels. He ate off street vendors or dined in small greasy diners. He looked clean but rough and dangerous. He read paperback books in bus or train stations or on park benches. He fed squirrels and pigeons. He sometimes gave money to begging men and women. He never called home. He ran into Tank one day in Los Angeles, the city of lost angels. They spent the day together but talked little. The both of them were still trying to find some answers. That very night on a quiet deserted narrow street, they walked in on an attempted rape and murder. The lean muscular man they beat half to death happened to be a fugitive on FBI's most wanted list. The victim was heavily wounded but alive. The authorities—LAPD and FBI—were bossy and annoying. They decided to split the reward and take Detective Cole's and Agent Pike's advice and came back to New Jersey. Bounty hunting and security business make good money these day; tracking down FBI's most wanted is fun, challenging, and pays well. They assembled the old team. He sold his diamond stud earrings. He quit smoking in 3 days. He works out. He eats healthy. He keeps his hair shorter. He makes smart and safe investments. He never has a steady girlfriend. He knows what women want from him. He knows he's not exactly family material. He never expects true love. Once in a while he will go home to enjoy a loud and cheerful family dinner.

And now all of a sudden he's in love. With Stephanie.

His hand never leaves the small of her back while she looks around curiously. The office area is bright, clean, and tidy. Her widened eyes linger on the computers, the police scanner, and all those tracking and monitoring devices. Tank raises his brows at him but says nothing. Hector takes another bite of his apple and tries hard to hide his smile. He's only grateful Santos isn't here to tell unfunny jokes and make improper comments. He'd hate to smack his friend upside the back of the head in front of Stephanie. He takes a long calming breath. He needs to focus. He knows the shooting tonight has something to do with Joe Morelli. He wants to find out more about the clues and the details. He needs to know who the victim is. He wonders if the ME has arrived. The crime scene crew will probably have to work through the night. And Stephanie will have to spend the night here in his upstairs apartment. In his bed, actually.

He can't help smiling at the thought.


	31. Chapter 30: Nessun Dorma

**Chapter 30**

**Nessun Dorma**

Rosaline Grizolli lets out a long anguished wail. Hot burning tears flood down her thin pale face as she crumbles to the thickly-carpeted floor. Her whole body starts to tremble. The shocking pain is too much to bear. Vito Grizolli closes his eyes. His cold numb heart starts to shatter as he thinks of Terry's smiling face. Suddenly he feels tired and old. His tears have gone dry many years ago. But now he just wants to break down and cry. How he wishes he can turn back the clock. How he wishes he can undo all the mistakes. Terry is dead. Shot, and bled to death. His beautiful little girl. His flesh and blood. Brutally murdered. Dead. He fights the longing to wrap Rosaline tight in his arms. No one else knows Terry was actually his child. It's a secret between the two of them. Gino, Vito's youngest brother, Rosaline's husband, was a third-rate gangster and a gambler with no luck. All he had was a pretty face. All he could brag about was his connection to Vito. He hated himself for being a failure, a joke, and a loser. He constantly told lies, cheated on his beautiful wife, and made bad decisions. That night years ago Gino beat Rosaline up and stormed out of the house in a fit of drunken rage. Vito rushed over after receiving her call for help. He made a surprising confession when he knelt down by her side and saw her bruised, swollen face: he had been in love with his sister-in-law for years.

Vito's wife Lisa was a plain boring woman who didn't like animals or children. She didn't cook or clean. She complained about everything. She was his boss's daughter and only child. Their marriage was based on mutual interest and power instead of love. Vito had, and still has, many women in his life, but only one of them is able to light up his day and warm his soul. She happens to be the only woman he can not have. But that night when he cupped Rosaline's teary face in his large warm hands, they both decided to give in to their longing and thirst. Their affair ended the day Rosaline found out she was pregnant. Vito made sure Gino never raised a hand to Rosaline again. He made sure Gino fulfilled his duty as a loving father. He did all he could and managed to get Gino a position with little responsibility and a steady income. He tried his best to take care of his daughter and the woman he love with all his life after Gino's death. He gave Terry whatever she wanted. It killed him when he found that Terry had fallen for that Morelli brat for he knew she was in love with the wrong man. Still he kept giving Morelli chances for Terry's sake. He would do anything to make his precious little princess happy. But now his daughter is dead. And something tells him it has to do with Joe Morelli.

Vito turns to look at his right-hand man. "Find him." He softly says. His eyes cold and calm. His voice barely a raspy whisper.

The beefy bald man gives his head a curt nod and one of the muscular mean-looking men silently disappears through the double French door. Rosaline's ragged sobbing echoes in the night. A drop of tear falls down Vito Grizolli's tired sad face. The mafia don is not an innocent man. He has been living in a dark cruel world for a long, long time. He is no stranger to death. He has killed a lot of men. The blood on his hands will stay there till time ends. He's powerful. He's rich. He's extremely vicious. He's exceptionally sly. But right now at this moment, he's just a sad old man. He's but a grieving father crying over his only daughter's tragic death.

A couple minute later, as several cars glide out of the gate of the heavily guarded Grizolli mansion, Stephanie twists and turns in the bed. She's tired but can not sleep. She's too excited. She's in Ranger's apartment. She's wearing Ranger's t-shirt. She's in Ranger's bed. She now has a toothbrush on Ranger's bathroom counter. She has reached out a shaking hand and felt his toothbrush and razor with a finger. She just wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream. She just wanted to make sure everything was real. Stephanie lets out a small sigh. His bathroom is bigger than her bedroom. His pillows and sheets smell clean and crisp. His bed is larger and more comfortable than hers. This apartment is completely different from the one in her dream. The kitchen is clean and small and there's no home office or walk-in closet. All the furnitures are simple and new. Everything is tidy and in its place. Everything looks efficient and well organized. Everything reminds her of Ranger. She's all alone in the apartment. Ranger is downstairs in the office. Tonight he will sleep somewhere else. She's tempted to get out of bed and go find him. But the last thing she wants is to get in his way. She has so many questions. She can still feel the gentle goodnight kiss on her lips. For a moment she has thought tonight he would...they would...well, you know. She felt both relieved and disappointed when Ranger walked out of the door. Now she feels a little lonely but extremely happy. She has been kissed by the man she loves. He has kissed her. Twice. In one night.

Stephanie raises a hand to her lips. She blushes when she realizes she's smiling like a happy idiot. She hugs a pillow tightly in her arms. She closes her eyes and lets the clean manly scent engulf her. His lips were so gentle and soft. Still she could feel his tenderness, strength, and warmth. The second kiss was briefer but as sweet. And when he ended the kiss, traced a finger along her jaw, and told her to lock the door, he felt exactly like the Ranger in her dream: so calm, so solid, so real, so familiar...


	32. Chapter 31:  Living Daylight

**Chapter 31**

**Living Daylight**

Romeo and Juliet, Terry once told him they were just like Romeo and Juliet. But they wouldn't end up like them, she smiled up at him from the bed and said in a soft determined voice. They would overcome all the objections and obstacles. They would find a way to freedom and happiness. They would have a lovely private wedding. They would have a bunch of beautiful babies. They would have a dog, a gentle big one, and maybe even a cute grumpy cat. Uncle Vito would leave her a lot of money in his will. Their mothers would both be happy. He wouldn't have to work as a cop anymore. All their problems would go away. They would stop fighting with each other. They would grow old together surrounded by children and grandchildren. They would have no remorse and no regrets. They would be so would live their life in love and peace. Terry looked so beautiful naked. She had the most perfect breasts he'd ever seen. She also had the softest sweetest lips. He was the one true love in her life, she had told him more than once. She would do everything and anything to make him happy. She would always help him out. She would always keep him safe. She would always, always, trust and love him. And true love would prevail.

But now their forbidden love, too, has become a tragedy. And if he's not careful, he will be dead before dawn.

Joe Morelli holds his head in his hands and feels despair **.** Vito Grizolli is not known for his kindness or forgiveness. And Vito never likes him. None of Vito's thugs think much of him. As far as they are concerned, he's just another rotten greedy cop. They only tolerate him for Terry's sake: no one wants to upset Vito's precious little princess. But now Terry is dead. And the 4 hitmen saw what he did. They saw him used her as a shield. They saw him got her killed. If they let the words slip...No, he can't just keep on with his life, pretending he has nothing to do with it. If he turns himself in to the police and confesses his connection to Terry and Vito, he will be dead within 24 hours, he's sure of that. He's not the only cop working for the mob here in New Jersey. And he can't go to the FBI, either. He doesn't know enough to get himself into the witness protection program. Vito has always been extremely cautious, and he always kept everything away from Terry: the less she knew, the safer she was. And someone out there has just tried to kill him. So that leaves him only one choice: he has to start running for his life. Now.

He looks around the high-end apartment. He's reluctant to stand up and leave. He's bone-tired and completely exhausted. And the gunshot wound on his arm is killing him. Maybe he can get a shower, take a look of his wound, and sleep for a couple hours. He can think about his next move with a clearer head. This apartment is rented under his old Navy buddy's name. Terry was the one who bought everything and paid the rent. She was very careful not to leave any trace. Nobody else knows he owes this place. It's their secret love nest. They will go look for him at his home, a small plain 2-story house left to his mother by his great-aunt. He has everything he needs here. He will be safe. Terry kept some cash in the safe. A lot of cash, as a matter of fact. She also got them both some fake IDs. There's a car downstairs in the underground garage. She always dreamed that one day they would drop everything, grab the money and run to the end of the world. She was indeed a really smart girl. She always thought things through and planned ahead. She was always ready and prepared. And she loved him like no one else.

But now she's dead.

And it was all his fault.

A ragged sob escapes Joe Morelli. He hasn't cried in years. Now he lets his tears run wild. He grasps hold of the pale pink silk robe Terry left on the bed and holds it to his heart. He breathes in the lingering scent of her perfume. He recalls her eyes, her nose, her neck, her legs, her whole flawless body. He thinks of her smile and the look in her eyes. She's so beautiful. She's so sweet, so trusting. She's so soft. Then her body suddenly went limp the moment the bullets hit her. The sadness in her eyes. The terror in her scream. Joe Morelli collapses onto the luxury king size bed,, his whole body shaking from crying too hard. He has lost the woman he loves. It was all his fault. All his fault. But he's still alive. He did what he had to do. He had no choice. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. Terry will understand. She will. She will...she will...

He knows she will...


	33. Chapter 32: A View To A Kill

**Chapter 32**

**A View To A Kill**

The leading detective of the case would like to talk with Stephanie first thing in the morning tomorrow to clarify some questions. The police has reason to believe someone has tried to break into her apartment. Men with guns in hands showed up at her door and Voilà! Vito Grizolli's niece's was killed. A tall lean man ran down the fire escape and then disappeared. Stephanie has just become a bounty hunter. She and Terry Grizolli went to the same high school. She's Vinnie Plum's cousin. And Vinnie Plum is married to Harry the Hammer's only daughter. Harry the Hammer happens to be Vito Grizolli's biggest enemy and competition. What a pleasant coincidence.

"Keep your eyes open and look out for her, Manoso." Detective Joe Juniak's tone is light but cautious. He's very good at what he does and is totally in favor of gun control. But he deems skilled and armed bounty hunters like Vinnie and Ranger as necessary evil. "Vito loves his niece and he'll be out for blood. He's not famous for being kind and generous, and he leaves no trace." Or evidence. Or witness. That's the reason why sometimes Juniak just wants to put his gun against Vito's head, pulls the trigger and gets it over with. The Grizollis have eyes and ears all over the city. Courtroom justice is no justice at all. And he won't mind locking Vito's hot shot lawyers behind bars and throwing away the keys. Or chopping them up and feeding them to the sharks. The real ones, like in  **Jaws** , of course. He's tired of seeing the sad blank faces of all the missing men and women in his dreams. He's too old for this shit. He just wants to concentrate on the happy retired days ahead of him and he can't wait to leave all the blood and foul smell behind and move to a sunny state.

Ranger puts down his phone and frowns slightly as he connects the dots one by one and finally gets a picture. He closes his eyes and feels the softness of Stephanie's lips. He can still see the bright enchanting blueness of her trusting, longing eyes. At the other side of the office his men are busy wolfing down pineapple upside down cake and chocolate chips cookies, and some of them keep letting out occasional moans. "Oh, man, this is so good!" Ranger tries not to roll his eyes as someone says through a mouthful of food. Stephanie generously donated her treasured desserts for the greater good(late night snakes), and Tank promised to make everyone a hearty breakfast with the leftovers from her mother's dinner table.

"All the great chefs in this world are men." Tank laughed as he saw the surprise on Stephanie's face. "My Grandpa gave me his secret recipes when I left to join the Army. I am not only his favorite grandkid; I'm also the most talented." And one day he'll go back to his home town to open a fusion vegetarian restaurant and put everyone out of business.

Ranger smiles as he recalls Stephanie's laughter. He's not surprised she gets along well with his friends. He stands up from his desk and stretches as he thinks about the problem at hand and considers his next moves. His priority is to keep Stephanie safe at all cost. Joe Morelli has been playing a dangerous game and no doubt has also made several enemies along the path. He probably tried to break into Stephanie apartment last night and somehow got Terry Grizolli killed. And now he has brought Stephanie to Vito's attention and thus put her in danger. Something has to be done with the Grizollii family sooner or later. Vito may be cold-blooded and vicious, but his heir and only son is flat-out madly insane. Tony's famous for his unusual cruelty and crazy creativity, and unlike Vito, he knows no boundary. Even Detective Juniak was surprised that Lula Washington, the sole eye-witness of the triple murder committed by Anthony Paolo Grizolli, is still alive and safely hidden.

Ranger knows he will do all his can to keep Stephanie safe, but he doesn't want to lock her up inside a well-guarded fortress. He knows it's probably the best way to keep her out of harm's way, but he will hate to see her scared, crestfallen, and frustrated. He wants her to be strong, tough, and brave. He wants her to be able to protect and defend herself. A part of him wants to widen her horizon and help her see the world as it really is. A part of him doesn't want her to lose her sweetness and innocence. **Jane Eyre**. ****Rebecca****. ****The Count of Monte Cristo****. His eldest sister's all-time favorites. He first read them when he was a quiet teenage boy. He read them again in a small clean motel the year he went searching for his heart and soul. He doesn't want Stephanie to end up like those young innocent fictional women. He wants her to grow and mature on her own without breaking her heart and spirit. He wants to stay by her side, take hold of her hand, and encourage her to stand up on her own when she falters, stumbles, and falls.

Carlos Manoso lets out a silent sigh and feels like slapping himself on the forehead. He has just gotten to know Stephanie a little better, and now here he is, starting planning for the future. Their future together, as a matter of fact. What? Has he suddenly become family material in a blink of an eye? He gives his head an almost imperceptible shake and suppresses a yawn. It's been a long night, and he can still catch a few hours' sleep before dawn. Tomorrow will be a busy day. He'll need his strength. He allows himself a small smile as he heads for a spare bedroom upstairs. And right now Stephanie is sleeping safely in his bed.


	34. Chapter 33: Skyfall

**Chapter 33**

**Skyfall**

Stephanie pales and stops dead. The crime scene crew has left and the hallway has been thoroughly cleaned. But she knows the dried-up pool of blood was there. Right in front of her apartment door. She remembers Terry Grizolli, the quiet and somewhat cold pretty blonde, the ever so polite Mafia Princess. They never talked or interacted in anyway, but she always liked Terry. She still remembers Terry's light brown amber-like eyes. So bright. So eloquent. So beautiful. A drop of tear falls down Stephanie's face as she lets of a sob. Ranger wraps her in his arm and unlocks the door. She steps inside and looks around. Everything inside her apartment remains the same. But something in the air has changed. It doesn't feel like home anymore. Instead it feels cold, dark, and almost strange.

Detective Juniak came to Ranger's office in the morning and asked her a lot of questions. He's old enough to be her father and seems to be a nice decent man. She tried to answer as much as she could. She wanted to help. But she couldn't help feeling nervous and worried. She doesn't know why Terry came here last night. She doesn't know who Terry was with last night. She doesn't know why anyone would want to kill Terry. She doesn't know why anyone would want to break into her apartment. She became bounty hunter because she couldn't find any better long-term job. She has absolutely no idea if she has enemies. By the time the senior detective finished and left, she was upset and scared. She would have thrown up had Ranger not been there sitting by her side the whole time, holding her hand.

She has been to funerals and viewings. She's not afraid of ghost or demons or zombies or stuff like that. But now she's suddenly unsure if she'll have the courage to spend the night here. Someone she knows was murdered in front of her door. The killers are still out there somewhere. So is the person who tried to break in her apartment. What if he come back again? The place she calls home doesn't feel safe anymore. But what choice does she have? She doesn't want to move back to her parents'. All her friends have lives of their own. She can't jump on a plane and fly to the West Coast to surprise Val. A cold shiver runs down Stephanie's spine. She has nowhere else to go. She has to stay here. All alone. By herself.

"Go pack a bag. I'll get you something hot to drink. Then we'll leave." Ranger smiles at the surprised look on Stephanie's still pale face. It didn't take him long to reach the decision. He's used to guns and the sight and smell of blood. He's no stranger to violent death. But Stephanie is different. He can see she's shell-shocked. Of course he can stay here with her tonight. But he doesn't like the tactical location of this place. Too many exits. And the fire escape is his major concern. He gently tucks an escaped curl behind Stephanie's ear and wipes away her tear. "You have enough fun today."

He goes into the small kitchen, turns on the water boiler, and finds a couple packs of instant cocoa mix in the cabinet. The whole building is very quiet and he can hear Stephanie packing her stuff. Sooner or later one of his friends will joke about his "no relationship" policy. Sooner or later Santos the Daredevil will jab him in the ribs and raise both brows in mockery: "No marriage. No babies. No family material. No stupid things. Huh?" Sooner or later Tank will give him that knowing smile. But that's OK. They won't cross the invisible line and Stephanie will be safe. From Vito Grizolli and his thugs. From Joe Morelli and his unspeakable and questionable intentions. Or any vicious monster and evil beast prowling the dark, dimly lit streets.

He's glad she held herself together and didn't break down or burst out crying. She looks cute when trying to be tough and brave. And she looks exceptionally lovely in her summer dress. And his sleek black shirt.


	35. Chapter 34:  Dangerous Man

**Chapter 34**

**Dangerous Man**

Joe Morelli's heart cramps as he watches Stephanie and the tall dark man walk out of her apartment building.

So this is her mysterious boyfriend? A raging wave of jealousy sweeps over him. He doesn't like the way Stephanie leans in to the man. He doesn't like the way the man places his hand on Stephanie's slender waist. He doesn't like the color of the man's hair. He doesn't like the color of the man's shirt. He doesn't like the color of the man's skin. He doesn't like the truck the man's driving. He doesn't like the fact that Terry is now dead and Stephanie is now dating another man. Yes, yes, yes, he knows he should have started running for his life last night and left everything behind. He know he shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous and too risky to linger in Trenton when everyone is looking for him, even if he's in disguise and driving a different car. But he was so tired that he couldn't help falling asleep. And when he woke up from his nightmare this morning, he suddenly realized he couldn't just leave. He had to come here. Now that Terry is gone, Stephanie is all he has. His childhood fantasy. His road to happiness. His longing. His desire. He sweet innocent Cupcake. His burning lust. He had to see her face again and seal it in his memory. And then one day, when things finally calm down or when Vito's finally dead, he will sneak back like a shadow in the darkest night and take her away.

But now she's with another man. And he instinctively dislikes that man. Even from a distance he knows the man is taller, bigger, and not exactly bad-looking. And there's something about him that makes Morelli feel more than a bit uneasy and...familiar? Yes, he had this feeling before. It was a long time ago. He remembers the same chill that ran down his spine. He remembers the same slight nausea in his stomach. Like the first time he went to the zoo and saw a huge tiger. Like the summer afternoon Stephanie's sister and her friends cornered him and beat him up. Like the evening the crazy witch who owned the bakery chased him away from Stephanie. Like the night when a team of Navy SEALs boarded the ship when he was on deck duty. Like the day the blank-faced MPs came to fetch them from the unhappy Japanese police. He remembers the the tiger's wild amber eyes. He remembers the anger in the girls' and the old woman's eyes. He remembers the tired-looking SEALs' cold emotionless stare. He remembers the resentment and disgust in the MPs' faces. He remembers his fear, his shame, and the danger he felt. They made him feel worthless. They made him feel small. They make him want to run away with his tail between his tail. They made him doubt himself. They made him want to throw up...

A cold shiver creeps through Joe Morelli's veins. Goosebumps stand up on his skin. He blinks and finds the tall dark man looking his way, staring right into his eyes. Joe Morelli's breath catches in this throat. He panics, and steps on the gas. He knows he has to get away. As soon as possible. As far as possible. He know he won't like it a bit if the man catches up and catches him. He knows nothing about this man, but somehow he knows he should be very careful and be very very afraid. One of the SEALs, the team leader, had stopped and turned to look at Morelli before they went to get some food, shower, or sleep. He, too, had stared right into Morelli's eyes. The look in the seasoned warrior's eyes made Morelli stand frozen on the spot, unable to move, speak, or think. The apparent dislike and distrust had stunned Morelli. And now he knows without a doubt Stephanie's boyfriend is the same kind of person as the SEAL leader. Smart. Bold. Calm. Cold. Merciless. They won't hesitate to kill to protect who they love.

Stephanie turns to look at Ranger questioningly as he watches the silver Toyota speed away with a small frown. Is there something wrong? She wants to ask, trying her best not to feel jumpy and scared. She's not a coward, but all of a sudden she's not sure if she really wants to know the answer. Maybe, just maybe, some things are best to left unknown, she decides. She can deal with it later when her stomach is feeling better. Ranger will keep her safe no matter what. She has faith in him. He has all her trust. He has all her love. "Keep calm and trust Batman." She thinks out loud, and blushes as Ranger turns to raise a brow at her. Yikes, she has posted and shared too many internet memes on her FB wall.

Ranger is a little surprised that Joe Morelli is still in Trenton and mad enough to come here. The cop seems to be more obsessed with Stephanie than he has thought. Now he'll have to find a way to deal with Morelli while fending off Vito's thugs. Maybe he should just get rid of that annoying son of a bitch and make him...disappear? It's too early to rule out any option, Ranger silently decides as he ruffles Stephanie's hair with a gentle hand and opens the car door for her. He likes the brightness of her eyes and the blushing on her face. And he still remembers the touch of her soft, soft lips. "Keep calm and grumpy on, babe." He solemnly says and then gives her his Million Dollar smile as she widens her eyes and gapes at him.

He will do everything, anything, to keep her safe.

 


	36. Chapter 35: Wild Boys

**Chapter 35**

**Wild Boys**

Joe Morell didn't come home. He didn't show up at work. He's not answering his phone. No one knows where he is. No one has seen or heard from him since he left his mother's home last night. They've made inquiries about the cases he's on. They've read the witness's statement. They've asked around. They've searched his apartment thoroughly. They found nothing. All his things are still there. Nothing seems to be missing. He doesn't have close friends. He doesn't have sworn enemies. There's no evidence that he was there when Terry was killed. His sudden disappearance is all the proof Vito's gonna need. Things can become tricky if Morelli's already out of town. But they are not worried. They are very good at finding missing persons. They have contacts everywhere. They know how to make people talk. Now they just have to find Joe Morelli before the cops link the dots together and finally get the picture. They are very good at making people disappear, too, by the way. They are pros.

Angie Morelli starts trembling violently as the men get in the car and drive away. She locks the door with a shaking hand and bursts into tears. She covers her mouth and swallows a sob. She doesn't want to scare her mother-in-law. She's sorry for Terry's death but she doesn't know what happened to Joe. She doesn't know where Joe is. She doesn't know what Joe did. She knows what kind of man Vito Grizolli is, and she knows she has every reason to be afraid. She always, always knew Terry was trouble. She always, always knew one day Terry would get Joe killed. Now that Terry is dead, Vito is going to blame it on Joe. And she doesn't even know Joe and Terry were back together. She thought they broke up for good years ago. She thought Joe was looking for someone else. She thought Joe was ready to settle down. It breaks her heart that all Joe told her was lies. Lies, nothing but lies... and the coldness in his eyes...and the darkness that lurks within his smile...What happened to that sweet darling child? What happened to that beautiful little boy? Angie closes her eyes as suddenly the pain becomes too much to bear. It was her fault. All her fault. She should have tried to get some help when he first started causing trouble in the neighborhood. She should have...she should have...No. It's not too late. There's still chance. She has to try her best to save Joe's life. She has to tell the police everything she knows. She has to help the police find Joe before Vito does and keep Joe safe. He's too young to die. He deserves another chance. Angie takes a deep calming breath, wipes away her tears and reaches for the phone. Joe has nothing to do with Terry's death. She's sure of that...

Vincent Plum isn't pleased. He knew his father-in-law had been planning something. However, killing a dirty cop is one thing; making Vito Grizolli's niece a casualty of war is a completely different story. And once the ugly truth is out of the bag, all Hell will break loose. Vito Grizolli has no mercy. Vito Grizolli will want revenge. Vito Grizolli will want Lucille die a slowly painful death. And he, Vincent Plum, the man who knows too well what he's capable of, will have to do everything and anything he can to keep Lucille safe. Things won't be pretty. Trenton will become a battleground. Buildings are gonna burn. Cars are gonna crash. Countless people are going to die all kinds of violent deaths. The few survivors are going to hold grudges for a long long time. And his hands will be covered with blood. And that will break Lucille's heart and shatter her soul. No amount of prayers can ease her pain. She won't be able to stop crying. She won't be able to forgive her father or herself. She will never be happy again.

He lets out a sigh and looks down at his long slender hands. He's good with guns and knives, but right now he just wants to strangle Joe Morelli with his bare hands. Terry Grizolli died in front of Stephanie's door. Sooner or later people will start asking all kinds of questions. Sooner or later people will start remembering all those meaningless little things. Sooner or later Vito will learn about Morelli's obsession with Stephanie. Sooner or later Vito will decide to go after Stephanie. And he, Vincent Plum, a sensitive, quiet, peace-loving man, will have to do his best to protect his favorite cousin. Or his mother will kill him... A sly smile breaks on Vincent's lean fox-like face. Luckily, he knows someone who may help.

And luckily, he knows Ranger likes Stephanie. A lot.


	37. Chapter 36: Live

**Chapter 36**

**Live**

Stephanie looks around her temporary home. This one-bedroom apartment is smaller than Ranger's but larger than hers. It doesn't have much decoration. Everything inside is simple and sleek. She knows she'll be comfortable here. She wants to walk down the hall and knock on Ranger's door. She wants to explore the whole building. She has tons of questions. But Ranger is downstairs in the office taking care of something, and everyone else, too, is busy. She hates it when she has too much time on her hands but doesn't exactly know what to do. She wants to make herself useful. She wants to help. But she also wants to take a long nap and forget about the faint hint of the non-existing blood inside her apartment. She can't help wondering if it's a mistake to become a bounty hunter. Does she really have it in her to deal with the danger? Is she brave enough? And the thought of Joe Morelli makes her sick.

Ranger has told her about what they've got on Morelli. Every time Stephanie thinks about what almost happened, she feels tainted and slightly ashamed. It's not her fault, that much she knows. Her parents and sister have done their best to make sure her understands she did nothing wrong. It had nothing to do with her smile. It had nothing to with her dress. It was because Joe Morelli was a nasty boy. He's the only one to blame. But whenever she runs into Mrs. Morelli in the deli or the grocery store, Stephanie is always the one to look away first. Mrs. Morelli's eyes makes her sad.

Stephanie sits down on the bed and grabs her phone. Words spread like wildfire in this city. She has to call her parents and tell them not to worry. But now, all of a sudden, she's feeling nervous. What will her mother say when she tells them she's staying with Ranger? She still remembers the day when her mother talked to her about birds and bees. It was beyond awkward. Stephanie was curious, frightened, and confused, but she dared not ask any questions. The look on her mother's face made her want to cover her ears and run away screaming. It was Val who rolled her eyes and explained everything all over again in a calm and almost indifferent manner while their mother sat there looking stunned. Val is always the cleverer and fearless one. Val always knows and gets what she wants. Val is now a full time mother and a loving wife living far far away on the sunny West Coast. Val has her tall black smart handsome husband wrapped around her pinky. A part of Stephanie will always envy her ever so perfect elder sister.

And now Ranger knows about the little  _history_  between she and Morelli. She has looked him in the eyes and told him everything. She told him about her pink summer dress. She told him about the smothering summer heat. She told him about her cute apron and the broom. She told him about the sweet scent lingering in the bakery. She told him about the guilt she felt when she saw Mrs. Morelli. And her heart skipped a beat with secret delight when Ranger placed a hand on her face and told her it wasn't her fault. She didn't even know she had tears in her eyes. She just leaned into his arms and let his warmth engulf her. She knows he will keep her safe. She wishes she can tell him she has been in love with him for many many years. She wishes she can tell him she's been waiting for him for all her life.

And she will do anything to keep him safe, too.


	38. Chapter 37: Madness

**Chapter 37**

**Madness**

Anthony Paolo Grizolli is not a happy man.

He's an only child. He always gets what he wants. He learned at a young age that his mother was born without the ability to love and realized he would never be his father's favorite. He knows his father doesn't appreciate the way he handles things. He knows he hasn't really won people's respect. Some fear him. Some think he's crazy. Some follow his orders simply because he's his father's heir. And who knows? Maybe he really is crazy. He had always been a lonely child. He still feels small and timid when standing in front of his father's desk. He waited in vain for his mother's love for many many years. He craves for his father's attention. He desperately seeks his father's acceptance and approval. He feels nothing about his cousin's sudden and tragic death.

He liked Terry alright. Everybody liked Terri. She was pretty. She was polite. She had the sweetest smile. He's just not sure if he should be happy that she's now dead. It grieves him that his father loved Terry more. Maybe that's the reason why he always feels this anger deep down within. Maybe that's the reason why he always needs to lash out at someone from time to time. Like the time he snapped and smashed his girlfriend's place. Like the night he killed the three idiots out of cold blood and rage in the night club. His father's men have done their best to erase the evidences. He knows the DA is waiting for the best time to make his move. He won't let them use him against his father. He will find the eyewitness. He will make her disappear. He will leave no trace. He will walk away a free man. He will prove to his father that he's a worthy son. And sometimes, he still thinks of the ever so perfect Valerie Plum, the girl who brushed him off like he was nothing but a piece of shit, the girl he wanted but couldn't have. He still can't believe she chose that nigger over him. Every time he grabs hold of Joyce's fierce red hair and fucks her hard, he pretends she's Valerie. The wavy blonde curls. The sky-blue eyes. The perfect supple lips. The bright seductive smile.

Isn't it nice that Valerie has a little sister?

Tony Grizolli places a hand on his cheek as he allows himself a bark of raspy laughter. He had wanted to step up the plate and make things happen when Valerie and her nigger went to the West Coast for college, but someone ratted him out and Vito had him dragged back all the way from L. A. Like a screaming pig. Tony recalls that summer day. He can still see the coldness in his father's eyes. He can still feel the burning sting on his face. He still remembers his own incoherent thoughts.  _So the rumour was true after all_ , he'd thought.  _Vito Grizolli does rule by an iron hand, and he sure knows how to slap and back-slap people._  Vito didn't even show mercy to his only child. He didn't even flinch when Tony spit out a tooth and coughed up blood. He made Tony understand that skipping his mother's funeral to chase after a girl was a terrible mistake. He made sure Tony learned his lesson well. And that night Tony cried himself to sleep. He woke up a different person the very next day. It didn't take long for Vito to start giving him assignments. He's smart. He's a fast learner. He will do anything to earn his father's love.

Even though they both know there's no way to completely tame his madness.

 


	39. Chapter 38: Tiger, Tiger

**Chapter 38**

**Tiger, Tiger**

Stephanie looks down at the key fob in her hand. She can't help feeling a little nervous. This building looks plain and almost boring on the outside. Its inside is not a hybrid of a military fort and a labyrinth, either. Most of the apartments on the top two floors are empty, and there's no secret passage or speedy getaway in plain sight. But she's extremely curious about the rooms firmly locked behind those heavy metal doors in the basement. Small arsenals? Secret vaults? Holding cells? Gates of Bat Cave? Entrance to Narnia? She now knows for a fact that the windows of Ranger's truck are bulletproof, and she's both sad and glad that she doesn't have to drive her faded red Volkswagen anymore.

Yes, she's driving a new car. All shining. All black. A badass SUV. Ranger's car. She's not that comfortable about it but she's learning to be more aware of her surroundings and to cope with the hard reality. She doesn't to become dependent. She doesn't want to become a burden. But she also knows when to accept help. She has trouble getting over Terry's death. The smell of dried blood still haunts her. And she will be lying if she says she's not afraid, frightened, or worried.

She grew up in New Jersey. She's not stupid or naïve. But this is the first time she's exposed to such violence. And she truly doesn't like what she felt, sensed, and saw. She fully understands why her mother wants her to quit her job. One day Vinnie will start sending her after nastier, crazier, and more dangerous FTAs, and Ranger won't be there by her side helping her, protecting her all time. She'll have to learn to face dangers unknown and handle different situations alone. She wants to be brave. She wants to be tough. But she really has no idea if she's prepared for this. She has her gun, stun-gun, stainless steel brass knuckle, handcuff, and pepper spray in her shoulder bag. She's currently dressed from head to toe in black. But she'll never become a mini-Ranger. She may be forced to hurt and to kill. She may be hurt. She may be killed. She may never have the chance to tell Ranger the truth and realize her dream. She may never be able to hold their son in her arms. She may never have a pet named Rex. She will die a virgin—

A hand lands on Stephanie's shoulder. She yelps and jumps and gasps and gapes and starts to blush. Ranger raises a brow at her, the corner of his lips curling upward into a hint of a smile. He likes the color of her eyes. He likes her determination and her courage. He still remembers the taste of her soft soft lips. The Trenton Police Department is trying to get hold of Joe Morelli. Tony Grizolli's men are searching for Lula Washington while snooping around for information about Stephanie. Vinnie Plum has told him everything, all the twists and turns and tangled mass. The shit is about to hit the fan, and right now at this exact moment he's thinking about kissing Stephanie and making her his. Her room is down the hall from his, and he doesn't really need a key. He cups Stephanie's face in one hand and kisses her gently on the top of her head. He's a young health man. He has needs. He knows she will say yes. He knows she'll willingly give herself to him. Luckily he's also a man of principles, and he knows his priorities. This time he wants something deeper than physical satisfaction. He's just not sure if he—and Stephanie—is ready for it.

Ranger takes the all black baseball cap off his head and puts it on Stephanie. He's trying his best to help keeping her life on its normal track in spite of all the all kinds of dangers lurking around. He doesn't want the stress to get to her. Brown called in to report last night. Santos is losing his patience. They may have to make a bold decision. Strike first. Strike fast. Take the enemy out of the picture. Eliminate the threat. If they plan it well, Lula won't have to change her name, dye her hair, move to a far away state and stay hidden forever. And Stephanie won't be on anybody's target list. All will be well. Everyone will be safe. Both he and Stephanie will have the much needed time to know each other better and contemplate about their choices and lives.

If they play it right.

 


	40. Chapter 39: Betrayal

**Chapter 39**

**Betrayal**

"Stop! Please stop!" Mary Lou Stankovic chokes and sobs. Tears flood down her face as she cries and begs. "I'll do it! I'll do whatever you say!"

With a bright smile on his thin cruel face Tony Grizolli turns to look at the weeping woman. He stares at her a long minute and then finally gives a small nod to his two mean meaty men. They stop. Lenny Stankovic sags to the floor, coughing blood, struggling to breathe. Mary Lou half stumbles, half crawls to her husband's side. Tony's smile deepens. Joyce Barnhardt looks on with no expression on her perfectly painted face. She and Mary Lou used to be friends. But that was a long long time ago, and now things have changed. They simply grew up and chose separate, very different paths. And one day they just stopped being friends.

Maybe it's because Joyce didn't even apply for college. Maybe it's because Joyce found a job first at a notorious bar and then at a strip club. Maybe it's because Joyce sank all the way down to the bottom and became a shame and an abomination. Maybe it's because Joyce had a drunkard as a mother and never knows who her real father is. Whatever. Joyce doesn't care what other people think. She has stopped giving a damn to a lot of things. Now Tony is her everything. He is her whole world. He is her whole universe. She will gladly do anything and everything to please him. Even though she knows he will never marry her. Vito Grizolli's son and only heir has to marry the daughter of the right family. And Joyce is not even Catholic. But that's alright. Tony treats her rough. Tony gives her stuff. Money. Cars. Fur coats. Diamond earrings. Pleasure. Pain. Bruises. Tony takes care of her family. And the Stankovics have no one but themselves to blame.

Mary Lou got herself knocked up before graduating high school, and had to give up college and get married. She's now a mother of three and still in touch with her childhood best friend. Lenny is a hopeless small business owner who's movie star handsome but not very smart. He couldn't get a much needed loan from his bank, so he turned to a loan shark that belongs to the Grizolli family. And it didn't take long for Joyce to come up with this clever idea. She wasn't invited to Mary Lou's wedding. She wasn't invited to anyone's wedding. She hates it when people think they are above her. She hates it when people look at her as if she one of those low-lifes. She may be a kept woman, but she has her pride. And now, it's time for a little revenge. Joyce allows herself a little pretty smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. So much for friendship and the good old days. Stephanie Plum used to be her friend, too.

And soon Stephanie will be on her hands and knees doing whatever Tony wants her to do.

 


	41. Chapter 40: Hazard

**Chapter 40**

**Hazard**

It is a nice house in a quiet part of the city. This neighborhood was hit hard by the economic difficulties. The streets are silent and a lot of the houses are empty. The Stankovics have been living here for four generations. Mary Lou's mother-in-law has spent a lot of time redecorating the house and tending the beautiful rose garden. But now they are going to lose their home to the bank, and Lenny Stankovic is too afraid and ashamed to break the news to his family. "I am sorry." He manages to mouth at his wife before closing his eyes. He's grateful the kids are safely at school. He's exhausted and hurting all over. He's pretty sure he has at least one broken rib. He has made a huge mistake, he finally realizes, and now it's too late.

Mary Lou's voice cracks a little as she leaves the message on Stephanie's cell phone. She steals another look at her husband and almost bursts into tears. She knows exactly know what kind of people the Grizollis are. She dares not imagine what will happen to her children if things go wrong and end up badly. It's a tough decision but she has no choice but to sacrifice Stephanie. She had tried her best to think of a way to give Stephanie some kind of warning, but she was so scared and under so much stress that her brain was pathetically empty. Many things have changed over the years. The two of them are still friends but they are not as close as they used to be. She's not completely aware of what's been happening in Stephanie's life these days. They've started drifting apart ever since she got married and Stephanie went away for college. They now have new friends and different goals and interests, and Mary Lou can't stop resenting herself and feeling dread for her childhood friend. She gasps in pain as one of the thugs roughly ties her hands behind her back and gropes her breast. A new wave of hatred washes over her as Joyce raises a brow and snorts at her. She feels sick as Tony Grizolli turns to gaze at her and absentmindedly licks his lips. Tears escape her eyes as a nasty-looking man seals her mouth with duct tape. All kinds of horrible images surge through her mind.  _What do they plan to do to Stephanie? Will this nightmare ever end? Oh my God, they are not going to let us live_...

Stephanie gets back into the car. Her adrenaline is still high and she can still feel the thrill of the chase. She has juts helped Ranger with a take down, though "help" may not be the right word. She still has no idea where she got the courage to jump out of the shadow and tackle the running man to the ground. She was supposed to stay low and keep out of harm's way. It was sheer luck that he hit his head on the wall on the way down. Her mind was—still is—a void when she looked up and saw Ranger's frown. Well, she did act out of impulse but it wasn't really her fault. She couldn't just stand there doing nothing while the bad guy ran away. Everything ended up well and she doesn't even have a scratch on herself. She knows she's not exactly Wonder Woman, but she does know how to get things done—well, at least sometimes. She checks her phone and finds she has a message. Her hands are still shaking. She hopes Ranger is not mad at her. She knows she should have been more careful, but she just wanted to help. She wanted to prove her worth. She listens to the message. Her eyes widen as she sees Ranger coming toward the car. He looks calm and cool. He's no long frowning. He isn't smiling. He stops to talk with a cop. He casts her a glance. His eyes are bright. She can't read his face. Her heart skips another beat when Ranger opens the door and gets in the car. She completely forgets about what Mary Lou asked her to do.

An ambitious mobster pulls out his phone, texts a brief message and then deletes it. Joyce Barnhardt places a kiss on Tony Grizolli's lips. Vinnie Plum's cell phone chirps. The wheel starts to turn.


	42. Chapter 41: Tricks and Treats

**Chapter 41**

**Tricks and Treats**

It's for the best. For everyone. And, of course, for himself. The ambitious mobster silently unlocks the back door of the house and slowly walks back into the living room. No one needs a crazy boss. Old man Vito is smart and efficient. Tony, alas, is simply cruel. The competition is tough and will get tougher. The business stands a much better without the current heir to the throne. Besides, he kind of feels sorry for Lenny and Mary Lou. Yeah, they all grew up in the same small neighborhood, and he still likes the path he chose. The rules are quite simple: It's a man-eats-man world. Some are born to be winners; some are doomed to suffer. He always likes knives and guns and he has just the right amount of muscles. He never was a good student. He never wanted to become a lawyer or a doctor. But he does love his dear mother. What will she say if he just stands there doing nothing while the universe turns and things click into places? He's just another ordinary, ambitious mobster. Johnny Delucchi, Mr. Vito's right hand man, will be a much better boss. And it never hurts to do Vinnie Plum a favor. The ambitious mobster stands very still as Tony Grizolli checks his expensive watch.

They don't have to wait long.

A faded red Volkswagen stops across the street from the house a little more than half an hour later and a slender woman in sunglasses and a black baseball cap gets out. The watcher in the window turns and gives Tony a nod. The woman walks across the empty street, struggling with the bakery boxes in her hands, brown curly hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Joyce Barnhardt's smile brightens. What a wonder world. A friend helping an accidentally pregnant friend out. Isn't it beautiful? The door bell rings. Then there comes a knock on the front door. The watcher throws open the door. His partner grabs the woman's arm and pulls her inside. The watcher relocks the door. Tony Grizolli takes a step forward and prepares to introduce himself to Saint Valerie's little sister. The woman throws the surprisingly heavy boxes at Tony's face and breaks his cheeckbones and nose, and then drops her stunned capturer with a swift spinning kick on his jaw. Nobody—except for the informer—pays any attention to the armed men emerging from the back door. Joyce Barnhardt lets out a furious scream as the watcher jumps at the woman and get knocked out cold by two quick and fierce blows. The baseball cap and the curly brown wig fall off. Joyce's eyes widen and her mouth drops open. No. This is not Stephanie Plum. She's staring at Vincent Plum.

Stephanie wolfs down another slice of the hot steaming pizza. The man nicknamed Shorty is 6' 6" and not short at all. The place is strangely dark and the customers—as well as the waitresses—all look like criminals in FBI files. But the pizza is so good and Tank assured her the steamed dumplings and Beignets here are worth to die for, too. She can't help wondering what is going on. She started feeling a bit uneasy when Ranger received a call and asked to check her phone. He didn't say anything and his face stayed blank when Tank showed up. Stephanie never likes to be kept in the dark, but she chose not to ask any questions and texted Mary Lou as instructed. She felt teary when Ranger drove away, and she has no doubt that Tank knows how to keep a secret. He's here to buy her a late lunch or early dinner. He's here to keep her safe.

"Everything is going to be OK." Their waitress puts a plate of steamed vegetarian dumplings in front of Tank and gently pats Stephanie hand. "Nothing bad will happen to your friend. I see things. I know things. Give me a call if you want your fortune told, dear. I will give you a nice discount."

Stephanie blinks and gapes after the fifty-something woman. The bright pink business card in her hands smells like pumpkin, cinnamon, rosemary and thyme. Suddenly she becomes very curious and less worried. And the dumplings do look delicious. Tank pushes the plate toward Stephanie, takes a sip of his jasmine green tea, and checks the incoming message.

The threat has been neutralized. It's time to strike a deal with the Devil.


	43. Chapter 42: Halloween

**Chapter 42**

**Halloween**

Joe Morelli lets out a ragged breath. He hasn't slept well for the past few days. In the back of his mind, he knows something is going to happen. Something big. Something bad. Something that will get a lot of people killed. He hasn't eaten well, either. He's sick of pizza and Chinese food and tired of not meeting the food delivery guys' eyes. In his dreams and nightmares, there's always this smell of blood and gunpowder. And sometimes he dreams of Terry. She's always walking away from him. And he never ever tries to call her. Not even once. He just stands there, watching her slowly disappear. And she never ever turns to look at him. And that makes him more than a little sad.

He chose to stay in Trenton because he couldn't—and still can't—think of a new way to make a living. Terry's money can last for a while, but what's next? What can he do to support himself for the rest of his life? Any job that requires a thorough background check is out of the question. The fake IDs are good, but not that good. And he doesn't want to spend his time doing some cheap jobs. He doesn't wish to live on a humble, limited income. He has, sadly, grown used to his old lifestyle. Nice house. Good car. Tasty food. Plenty of money in his pocket. Maybe he should try to sell his house, his car, and the silver Toyota. Maybe he should pack a bag, go buy a bus ticket, and get the Hell out of town. Maybe he can go to Canada or some other God-forsaken places. Like Minnesota. He read about it once in a best-selling novel about a cop who drives a Porsche. A rich and decent cop. Yeah, just like in a fairy tale.

Morelli wraps a towel around himself and stares into the mirror. He looks different now. He has dyed his hair and cut it short with a razor. He has also lost some weight. The colored contact lens make a hell lot of differences. Once again he takes notice of the cold, empty darkness lurking behind his smile. He doubts if his mother can recognize him now. When Terry made the Grand Escape Plan, she counted on Vito's generosity and forgiveness to not to exclude her from his will.

"One day, Uncle Vito will forgive us. And your Mom will forgive us when we return with our baby. She will fall in love with our little angel at the first sight."

Her eyes shone as she said with confidence. She looked extremely beautiful in her cute little dress. The gunshot wound on his arm is still red and swelling. He hardens as he recalls the way she smiled and licked her lip. He caught a glance of the tip of her tongue. She raised a brow and started undressing herself. He took a step closer. And closer. And closer. They didn't make it to the bed. She laughed and then screamed, and screamed. He grabbed hold of her and used her as a human shield. The bullets hit her with a force so blunt and so brutal and she creamed and creamed and screamed like a pig. Morelli yells as loud as he can and smashes the mirror in anger, frustration, and shame. His knuckles start to bleed. He can't turn back the clock. He's still hiding. He needs to starts running for his life. He wants to get rid of his guilt. He can't stop thinking about Terry. He deserves to be happy. He has served his country.

He doesn't want to give up on Stephanie. A childhood dream. A far away fantasy. He was thinking of her when it was his turn to have a little fun with the girl in Okinawa. She, too, was screaming. He hated that hideous noise. So he made her stop. One punch, with every thrust. Till one of his pals sobered up and pulled him off the small limp body. That night long ago on a small Japanese island. He loved the taste of her fear. He will always remember the smell of deep-fried fish and seafood in his nose. He closes his eyes. He waits for his heartbeat to slow down. He becomes harder. He reaches down, and starts to moan.

"Stephanie..." Joe Morelli whispers.

Outside the high-end apartment building on the other side of the street, the lean man in the shining black car checks his iPad. The silver Toyota is registered to this address. The man who rented the apartment used to serve in the Navy and left the service the same time as Joe Morelli. The man smiles and calls his friend and boss. Another piece of the puzzle found.

Voilà.

 


	44. Chapter 43: For It Tolls For Thee

**Chapter 43**

**For It Tolls For Thee**

Lester Santos checks his guns and knives.

Lula looks on uneasily.

She tries hard not to fidget in her chair. She's no stranger to fear. She grew up in a notorious neighborhood. Domestic violence happened every day, everywhere, everywhen, as well as B & E and armed and unarmed robbery. Black. Latino. White. Asian. Drug addicts. Prostitutes. Thieves. Dealers. Gangsters. Decent, helpless, and hopeless people. She used to be one of them. But now she knows the right way to hold and shoot a gun. But she's still not sure if Santos was joking when he told her not to squeeze her eyes shut tight when smacking someone with a baseball bat. He jokes a lot. He smiles a lot. She knows he's a smart and honest man. She loves the color of his eyes. She loves the way he looks at her and smiles. But sometimes, when he's all quiet and focused, he frightens her a little...Like now.

Something's going to happen tonight. They need extra hands. And Santos is going to do what he does best. It won't be like in a black and white mob movie. There will probably be blood. Gunshots. And even death. It all started with her. Being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Saw too much. Heard too much. Talked too much. Trusted too easily. Had too much confidence in the justice system. She should have forgotten everything. She should have kept her silence when the cops came. She should have minded her own business, like everyone else. But no, sir, the ever so smart Lula Washington had to step up and be a good citizen. The ever so honest Lula Washington couldn't forget the victims' eyes and faces. The ever so brave and fragile Lula Washington knew that she had to do something, anything, the right thing. And no one told her she might end up in the FBI's Witness Protection Program. She can't help feeling guilty though she knows perfectly it wasn't her fault.

Lula stares at Santos and opens her mouth as she feels the urge to apologize. Her lips quiver when no sound comes out. A drop of helpless tear rolls down her cheek. She has kissed and been kissed. She's not a virgin. This is the first time she loves and cares for someone so much, and it feels that she knows him from a past life. All she ever wants is to be happy. All she ever wants is to make smart decisions and clever choices. All she ever wants is a good respectable job. All she ever wants is a nice tidy house. A green tiny yard. A tall beautiful tree. Some flowers. A huge friendly dog, and 2 or 3 cats.

"I'm sorry." Her tear is hot. Her voice cracks a little and sounds unreal. Her heart quickens and the while universe stops when Lester cups her face with both hands and then very very gently kisses her on the lips.

"It's going to be okay." He wraps her in his arms and whispers in her ear.

And they both jump when Bobby Brown lazily says, "Yeah, and it's not your fault."

Somewhere out there in the building, a clock strikes twelve.


	45. Chapter 44: Family Trees

**Chapter 44**

**Family Trees**

For the first time in his life, Vito Grizolli doubts himself. Did he make the right decision? Is that the right thing to do? Were there no other options? It's not too late to change his mind. There's always a backup plan. He does love his son, but he also has to think of the big picture. He, indeed, is a man of many obligations. And Tony is simply not good enough. It grieves him to have to admit that his only son has always been more a liability than an asset. It bothers him that his men always have to help his son clean up the bloody mess. "Follow the bodies and you will find Tony." He once overheard the joke and he still resents the disappointment he felt. Maybe it's time to arrange a suitable marriage for Tony. Maybe it's time to ship him out somewhere to contain and prevent any further damage. Generous amount of untraceable money. Safe and isolated location. Just enough entertainment and excitement. Limited freedom. Vito gazes out the car window. He plans to send Rosaline somewhere warm. He has now given up hope for grandchildren. Tony reminds him too much of his late wife and the thought of Terry makes him sad. He hates funerals.

Lucille Plum stares at the clock. She hates when Vinnie is not home. She hates all her silent bodyguards and their unregistered hates the fact that she doesn't have many friends. She hates being a mob boss's child. Is that the reason why she doesn't want to have any children? Is that the reason why she doesn't like to look at herself in the mirror? She hates nights like this. She misses her mother. She wishes she had siblings. Maybe tomorrow, when Vinnie comes home, they can pay a visit to the shelter and bring home a cat or a dog. The house is too big and too quiet. She never has to worry about cooking, baking, or cleaning. The maids—and occasionally her mother-in-law—take care of everything. Most of the books she read this past week suck. There's nothing interesting on TV. She keeps making anonymous donations hoping to get rid of the guilt she constantly feels. She has overheard a lot of extremely unpleasant stories. She has seen the pictures on the front pages of local newspapers. She loves her father deeply, but his nickname alone makes her cringe.

The cars slowly pull to a stop. One by one the men get out. The drivers remain alert and stay where they are. The moon is bright. The night is deep. Everyone is armed to their teeth. The trade will be quick. The cops won't be involved. Both sides will keep their side of the bargain and thus be happy. ex- military personnel. Professional mobsters. No Handshake is needed. They all know who they are dealing with. Vito Grizolli can't help smiling on the ride back to town. Harry the Hammer's son-in-law. An old acquaintance's son. Interesting young man. Deadly enemy. Luckily not a problem to be solved tonight or, hopefully, any time soon.

Lucille Plum yawns and decides to get some sleep. Soon it will be dawn and a new day will begin. She breathes in the scent on her husband's pillow and closes her eyes. She will be forever grateful for the day Vinnie came back to Trenton. From the French Foreign Legion.


	46. Chapter 45: Flames

**Chapter 45**

**Flames**

Mary Lou Stankovic turns her eyes away from the phone. The smell of hospital makes her tired and sad. "Everything will be okay." Vincent Plum has assured them. Yet the mere thought of Tony Grizolli sends a cold shiver down her spine. What is done is done. There are certain things that can't be mended, and she doesn't exactly know what to do. What will Stephanie say? What is Stephanie expecting from her? A tearful apology? A desperate attempt to save their friendship? A logical explanation? Or a pliable excuse? Lenny's still in a pretty bad shape. They will still probably lose the house. But they are both young and they are both still alive. They will survive. They will find a way. And this time, she won't betray anyone—she'll try her best.

Mary Lou looks down at her hands. Maybe Stephanie will call first. Maybe Stephanie will smile politely and say something nice. Maybe Stephanie will give her a small nod and then quietly walk away. Maybe Stephanie will give her a hug. Maybe Stephanie will understand. Stephanie never ever wants anyone to feel awkward. But no matter what Stephanie chooses to do, their friendship will remain tainted. Yes, Mary Lou Stankovic has changed, and from now on things won't be the same. Life is all about choosing sides. And now she's scarred forever. She will always remain silent. She'll keep her end of the bargain. She's a wife and a mother. She has a family to protect. Love has made her selfish. Love has made her brave. A part of her will always despise herself. A part of her will, alas, always be ready to do the same thing again.

Joyce Barnhardt wraps her arms around Tony Grizolli from behind. The bedroom is spacious and uncomfortably quiet. Tony can't stop shaking. He's a Grizolli. His mother's family used to rule half the State of New Jersey. Now he has been dumped by his own father and thus lost almost everything. Joyce can't stop her tears. Tony will never ascend his father's throne. He will live the rest of his life in exile. Vito Grizolli and his successors will see to that. The two of them will be shipped out to an undisclosed location at daybreak and Joyce will never see her family again. That's a price she'll willingly pay. All she needs is Tony's love. Maybe someday she will give him a child. And together they will raise the kid right. They will love him—yes, she wants it to be a boy— with all their hearts. They will teach him everything about the dark treacherous world. He will watch out every step of the way. He will be smart. He will be calm. He will be just perfect. He will make his grandfather regret.

"Shhh, don't cry, baby. Everything's gonna be okay." Joyce tightens her arms as Tony lets out a sob. He's in so much pain. His nose will never look the same. She loves the bruises on his face. She longs to kiss away his tears. She's going to bleach her hair blonde. She's going to dress like Valerie Plum. She's going to satisfy all his fantasies. She's going to quench his desires. She will moan like a virgin when he drives inside her hard and fast. She will smile her brightest smile when he crumbles on top of her and shouts another woman's name. She'll give him everything she has. She'll be anything he wants. She will hold nothing back. As long as they are together. It's the only thing that matters.

Lula Washington blushes. Lester Santos's smile deepens as he takes another step closer. They look each other in the eyes and see all the possibilities. They didn't notice when Brown left the room. They are driven by instincts. They are driven by something passionate yet tender. It's more than just another kiss. It's much deeper than just another sexual encounter. In each other's arms, they find themselves. They close their eyes. Their breathing slows. They are now complete, and whole.

At the other side of the city, someone knocks at Joe Morelli's door.


	47. Chapter 46: Pain

**Chapter 46**

**Pain**

Joe Morelli opens the door to find the pizza delivery guy waiting. The aroma of hot gooey spicy pizza makes his mouth watering. He reaches into his pocket to pay the man. Something tugs at the back of his mind. Something feels off. He's not sure what. He raises his head and sees the Latino man's friendly smile. He relaxes a little. Maybe he's being paranoid. Maybe the stress and pressure have finally gotten to him. No one knows he's here. He will be safe as long as he lies low and keeps out of sight. Time is on his side. He just has to wait till things chill down and then makes his move. He has friends out there. He will find a way. All he needs is to stay calm and be patient. Who knows? Maybe Vito will have a heart attack. He's an old man who just had his heart broken by Terry's death. And Tony, the golden boy, won't be that keen on revenge.

"Here. Keep the change." Suddenly, Morelli feels generous. He has money in his pocket and cold beer in the fridge. And so far he has survived. It's never too late to start earning your angel wings. Both black and white are dull and out of date. Sky blue will be his choice of color. He grins good naturally as the man hands over the pizza.

"Gracias, señor Morelli." With lightning speed Hector Herrero pulls the stun gun out. Joe Morelli falls back and collapses onto the floor. The carpet in the apartment is so thick that it barely made a sound. . Piece of cake. Easy as pie. No sweat. Simple as ABC. Hector smiles brighter. The security cameras of the apartment building have been taken care of. He doesn't like the title "War Hero". He hasn't decided yet if he's straight, gay, or bi. He always tries his best to keep his heart in the right place. But he does like to live dangerously.

A phone rings. Another man in black gets out of a ordinary-looking black SUV and walks casually into the building. This part of the city is always quiet at night. No one is here to pay him any attention.

Stephanie stares at the door of her one-bedroom apartment, desperately fighting the urge to tiptoe down the hall to knock on Ranger's door. Something is burning inside her. She's both intimidated and...aroused? She widens her eyes, feeling strangely excited and ashamed at the same time. Her heart is beating too fast. Minutes later she lets out a sigh and gets into bed. Yes, she has been waiting for all her life and she does want something to happen. Stephanie pulls the blanket over her head.

But not like this.

 


	48. Chapter 47: Fear

**Chapter 47**

**Fear**

She gave herself to the tall dark handsome boy. She was only 14. She had red hair and freckles. She had pale skin. She was smart and she tried her best, but somehow she simply didn't have great grades. And she wasn't any teacher's favorite. She did have friends and families. She wanted to grow up as fast as she could. She wanted to leave Trenton and one day become a great actress. Like Meryl Streep. She gave herself to Joe Morelli. She was unsure and intimidated. He was 15. She had heard things about the Morellis. She liked their casual smiles. She was attracted to their good looks. Her heart always jumped faster at the sight of Joe. Was it love? She could not tell. And she didn't care. She just wanted to be special to him.

Joe claimed her virginity. It hurt a little. She was nervous and confused. Joe stood up and left. She sat up slowly and felt empty. 3 years later she applied for a West Coast college and got accepted. She left home, met new people, made new friends, and graduated from college. She went through a couple boyfriends. She worked at a high end restaurant as waitress. She made a really good salary and deep down she still wanted to become a great actress. She ran into Joe one evening. She was pleasantly surprised that he still remembered her. They started seeing each other. She tried her best to enjoy the rough passionate sex. She found out about him and Terry. Yes, she remembered Terry. How could she not remember?

She was so mad. She was so angry. She felt humiliated. She felt cheated. She confronted Joe. She laughed at his lame excuses. She figured out his dirty little secrets. She was brave. She wasn't stupid. She threatened to tell on him. She was too deeply in love with him. She threatened to expose what he really is. Joe smiled in disbelief. Joe got mad. She didn't have a chance against Joe's brutal strength. Joe strangled her. Terry sat naked in the bed, watching in horror.

L.A. is such a big city. There are plenty of places to to bury a secret or dump a body. Her missing caused a stir. The police suspected some things but couldn't get any actual proof. No body. No murder. The ripples died down. Joe and Terry went back to Trenton. She lay in her makeshift grave, silently decomposing. Then one day the heavy, unexpected rain came. The next day a curious dog sniffed the air and started digging. Shortly afterwards, the dog's owner, a lean tanned woman, took one look at the thing in her dog's mouth and screamed and jumped around a little bit before she finally calmed down enough to call the police. The half-decayed human skull looked upward at the sky, the human, and the happy dog. A worm wriggled out of its gaping mouth. The skull looked like it was smiling.

She was found.

Slowly Joe Morelli wakes up. He blinks and feels nauseous. He raises his head and tries to focus. He can't see the 2 tiny marks on his neck. He smells a faint burned smell in the air. His head is about to explode. He can't move his body. He can't remember what happened. His stomach growls and he feels like puking. The man standing in front of him shows him a picture of a red-haired woman. Morelli's face pales as he recognizes the woman. He can taste bile at the back of his throat.

"Bingo." The man in black says nonchalantly. The flaming skull on his forehead grins like the Devil.

A cold shiver creeps up Morelli's spine.

 


End file.
